Don't Wreak Your Desires on Me!
by arikushitafu
Summary: CHAP 5 UP! Dua orang yang saling membenci, namun mencintai orang yang sama. Sebuah kalimat yang cukup menjelaskan antara Chou, Gusion dan Alucard.
1. A Womanizer

**All Heroes in MLBB Moonton**

**Warn**!

YAOI, LEMON, OOC yang keterlaluan, BOYSXBOYS, AU, mengandung unsur-unsur Jepang biar suasana yaoi-nya ngena, hehe. /slap!

Terakhir, fic ini ditujukan untuk kaum fujoshi/danshi. Jadi kalo gak suka jangan baca, OK?

* * *

Moniyan Gakuen adalah salah satu SMA di sebuah kota kecil yang bernama Maizuru. Kota kecil yang terkenal keindahan teluknya. Tapi, dalam kisah ini kita tidak membahas kota kecil tersebut. Melainkan sepasang pemuda yang bersekolah di SMA itu.

Kisah ini bermulai saat pagi hari di ruang kelas paling ujung. Di sudut pintu terdapat sebuah papan hijau menyerupai palang bertuliskan angka 12.2 dengan warna putih. Jika kalian masuk ke kelas itu, arahkan pandangan kalian pada barisan paling kanan. Mulailah hitung meja pertama hingga keempat. Setelah itu, kalian akan mendapati seorang siswa yang sedang mengamati gumpalan awan putih. Tangan kanannya menyangga dagu runcingnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memainkan sebuah pena.

Angin memainkan helaian rambut coklatnya melalui jendela yang terbuka di sebelahnya. Rasanya sangat damai. Senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya. Inilah kenapa bangku dekat jendela adalah tempat favoritnya selama sekolah. Sayangnya, dia harus kecewa detik itu juga.

Terdengar olehnya suara decitan kaki kursi dengan lantai yang mengarah padanya. Oh, dia benar-benar tau siapa bajingan yang merusak ketenangannya di pagi hari.

"Yo." Sapa orang itu dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Dia menoleh dengan setengah hati mengarah pada sumber suara menyebalkan itu.

"Yo," jawabnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan bingkai wajah yang tegas. Dia menyilangkan tangannya ke dada.

"Cuek seperti biasa, meskipun aku teman dari kecilmu..." ia memasang wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"... Gusion." sambungnya lagi.

Gusion, pemuda berambut coklat itu memutar bola matanya dan mendengus kesal. Dia langsung menghadap pada orang yang di sebelahnya.

"Ada masalah, Tuan Alucard?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik. Sebelah alisnya naik. Tampang sinis terpapar di wajahnya.

Alucard, yang memang adalah teman dari kecilnya tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia menumpu tangannya di atas meja Gusion. Sehingga wajah mereka yang berhadapan sedikit mendekat.

"Senang mendengar kau menyebut namaku lagi." Alucard terkekeh.

"Terserah. Apa maumu sekarang?" kesal. Gusion benar-benar kesal. Dia sendiri tidak tau pasti darimana rasa kesal itu berasal.

"Kau masih marah padaku karena Lesley menyatakan perasaan padaku? Tenang saja, saat ini pacarku itu Miya. Kau tidak perlu cemas." Alucard membuat tanda damai dengan jarinya.

Ya, itu membuat Gusion kesal. Satu sekolah pun tau Gusion sangat menyukai Lesley-itupun karena Si Bodoh yang ada di sampingnya. Berlagak menjadi cupid di antara mereka, malah yang terjadi Lesley yang jatuh hati pada cupid itu.

Kisah cinta sepihak yang menyedihkan.

Kasihan Gusion.

"Gusion, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan," ujar Alucard dengan nada yang mulai serius.

"Tahan dulu. Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai." tanggap Gusion dingin hingga membuat Alucard membeku diam.

"... oke..." gumam Alucard setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

RIIING!

Dan benar saja, bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Alucard langsung berdiri dan menyeret kursinya untuk duduk di tempatnya tepat di barisan sebelah Gusion.

Diam-diam Gusion melirik ke arah Alucard. Dalam hatinya dia tidak membenci Alucard. Sejak SMP, Alucard mulai populer di sekolah. Anak-anak perempuan banyak yang menyukainya. Sedangkan anak laki-laki banyak yang tertarik untuk berteman padanya karena Alucard pandai dalam berolahraga.

Meskipun begitu, Alucard tidak pernah membuat Gusion merasa sendiri. Ia selalu ada untuk Gusion. Banyaknya pun teman Alucard, Gusion selalu menjadi prioritas. Dibanding teman, lebih cocok disebut sahabat. Bahkan hingga sekarang pun sikap Alucard masih sama terhadapnya.

Satu-satunya yang berubah adalah sikap Gusion dan Alucard menjadi seorang casanova. Alucard itu populer dan menjadi idola para siswi. Tidak bisa dipungkiri oleh Gusion bahwa ketampanan Alucard itu mahadahsyat. Pantas ia selalu gonta-ganti pasangan.

Maka dari itu Gusion sering mengumpat dalam hatinya tentang keberengsekan Alucard setiap ia becerita tentang hubungannya kandas karena ketauan selingkuh oleh para perempuan yang ia pacari pada Gusion.

Merasa diperhatikan, Alucard menoleh ke arah Gusion. Ia melemparkan pandangan bingung pada Gusion. Seketika itu Gusion langsung tersentak dan lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangannya. Alucard tersenyum melihat sikap temannya yang tidak jujur pada dirinya sendiri ini.

Tak lama seorang gurupun masuk ke kelas. Ketua kelas langsung memberi aba-aba untuk memberi salam pada guru mereka. Dan pelajaran pertama hari itupun dimulai.

Jam yang paling ditunggu para murid tiba. Jam istirahat. Murid-murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas dengan gelak tawa bahagia yang membahana. Gusion tidak berbeda. Dia ingin mengajak Alucard makan bekalnya di atap gedung sekolah seperti biasa. Diam-diam Gusion memiliki bakat memasak.

Dia ingin Alucard mencicipi resep barunya. Gusion menyediakan porsi untuk Alucard, karena Alucard sendiri jarang atau hampir tidak pernah membawa bekal ke sekolah.

Gusion mengambil bekalnya yang dia simpan di laci meja. Secepat kilat dia memutar tubuhnya mengarah pada Alucard, lidahnya yang siap untuk memanggil nama Alucard dengan lantang, tiba-tiba menjadi kelu. Dia menelan suaranya sendiri ketika melihat sosok yang dikenal seantero murid sekolahnya berdiri di samping Alucard.

Gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang dikucir kuda. Ia-lah yang bernama Miya itu. Gadis itu adalah pacar Alucard.

"Alu-kun, ayo kita ke kantin," ajak Miya. Alucard mengangguk setuju.

Dengan sigap Gusion menyembunyikan bekal itu di balik tubuhnya saat Alucard menoleh padanya.

"Kau ikut?" tanya Alucard. Gusion menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku ke kantin dengan Miya, ya. Kalau kau merasa bosan, datangi aku." setelah itu Alucard melenggang keluar kelas bersama Miya.

Gusion bisa melihat Alucard yang tersenyum pada Miya dari balik punggung tegap itu.

"Ha... haha... bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku berpikir membawakannya bekal kalau setiap hari dia selalu makan bersama pacarnya?" gumam Gusion.

"Aaggh! Aku mikir apa, sih?!" Gusion mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Dan disinilah Gusion berada sekarang. Di atap gedung sekolah. Sendiri. Sedang memakan bekalnya ditemanin kotak bekalnya yang satu lagi. Dari atas situ dia bisa melihat murid-murid yang lain sedang menikmati jam istirahat mereka dengan bermacam kegiatan.

Dia bukan tidak punya teman lain selain Alucard. Tapi dia memang ingin sendiri di atap gedung. Ketenangan adalah sumber energinya. Tanpa itu hidupnya akan porak-poranda. Dia duduk bersandar di tangki air yang kecil. Matanya tertuju pada langit. Langit biru adalah kesukaannya.

Lagi enak-enaknya makan, tiba-tiba HP-nya bergetar di saku celananya.

"Tsk! Siapa yang berani mengganggu makan siangku yang tenang?"

Tertera sebuah ikon _chat_ masuk. Gusion menggeser layar HP-nya dan membuka pesan itu.

**Alucard**: Kau dimana? Bukannya sudah kubilang datang padaku saat kau bosan?

Gusion berdecih. '_Siapa pula yang merasa bosan? Dan untuk apa aku berada di tengah orang pacaran?'_

Dia mengutuk Alucard dalam hati. Gusion mematikan layar HP-nya dan melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat terganggu.

Sedangkan Alucard yang di kantin mengernyitkan dahinya begitu melihat tanda dua centang biru yang artinya Gusion membaca _chat_-nya tapi tidak membalas.

'Cuma dibaca? Apa-apaan dia itu? PMS?' Alucard menggerutu dalam hati. Ia mengabaikan Miya yang berceloteh di hadapannya.

'_Perasaanku aneh. Aku harus cepat-cepat beranjak dari sini.'_

"Ehm... Miya?" Alucard menyela di antara celotehan Miya yang panjang.

"Iya, ada apa Alu-kun?" kata Miya dengan lembut. Berusaha tidak tersinggung karena celotehannya disela Alucard.

"Tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing. Aku mau ke UKS ya,"

"Eh? Tapi Alu-kun kan belum siap makan. Atau aku membosankan ya?" Miya merasa tidak rela waktu berdua mereka begitu cepat. Padahal hampir setiap hari mereka selalu berdua di kantin.

"B-bukan begitu! Miya tidak pernah membuatku bosan. Kamu bisa kan mengerti keadaanku? Aku akan menghubungimu setelah aku merasa baikan." Alucard menggenggam tangan Miya.

Miya tersipu. Bahkan hanya dengan kalimat itu hatinya meleleh.

"Baiklah." Miya memberikan senyumnya yang paling manis.

Hati Alucard langsung bersorak gembira.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya. Dah, Miya." Alucard melambaikan tangannya sebelum meninggalkan pacarnya.

Miya membalas lambaian tangan Alucard. Alucard perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya. Raut wajahnya yang tadi manis berubah dratis seperti iblis.

"Cih, menyebalkan! Aku jadi sendirian!"

Alucard dengan langkah yang ringan berjalan melewati tiap-tiap kelas. Ia tau kalau Gusion pasti ada di atap. Senyum gembira karena lepas dari belenggu menghiasi wajahnya. Dia menaiki anak tangga menuju atap.

Dia membuka pintu atap gedung sekolah dan matanya segera menelusuri setiap inci daerah itu. Tak butuh lama baginya untuk menangkap objek yang dicarinya. Senyumnya semakin lebar dan mendekati objek yang paling dicarinya.

Memang dasarnya Gusion punya refleks yang bagus atau insting, dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Alucard yang berjalan mendekatinya. Dia agak kaget. Alucard sendirian menghampirinya.

"Kalau kau kesepian kenapa tidak bilang?" Alucard langsung duduk dempet dengan Gusion. Hal itu membuat Gusion hampir memjatuhkan makanannya.

"Hei, awas jatuh!" seru Alucard.

"Seharusnya kau yang sepuluh kali lipat berpikir seperti itu sebelum menumpukan badanmu pada orang yang yang sedang makan!" ketus Gusion.

"Lagipula siapa yang kesepian? Kau terus mengganggu ketenangan!" sambungnya lagi.

Alucard agak tertohok dengan perkataan Gusion. Begitu terganggunya kah Gusion yang bahkan sangat dikhawatirkan Alucard?

"Oh wow, kau berubah jadi cerewet saat lapar," Alucard mengesampingkan perasaannya. Saat dia mau bersandar di bahu Gusion, matanya tertuju pada sebuah kotak yang disamping Gusion.

Tidak butuh lama untuk Alucard mencerna kenapa Gusion membawa dua kotak bekal. Tangannya mengambil kotak bekal itu.

Mata Gusion terbelalak. Dia berusaha mengambil kembali kotak itu tapi Alucard menahan tangannya. Alucard memperhatikan kotak bekal itu.

"Ini buatku, ya?" tanya Alucard terus terang.

BLUSH!

Pipi Gusion merona. Dia memang berniat untuk memberikannya pada Alucard. Tapi lihatlah keadaan sekarang. Entah kenapa pipinya jadi panas. Gusion merasa waktunya tidak tepat. Alucard tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Lalu duduk di sampingnya. Dan mengambil bekal itu. Semua terjadi begitu saja.

Alucard membuka kotak bekal itu. Matanya melebar. Takjub. Makanan itu tertata rapi juga dihias se-elegan mungkin. Dibalik sifat Gusion yang sering menusuknya dengan kata-kata, rupanya tersimpan sisi manis. Gusion masih bergeming. Alucard tidak salah kalau beranggapan Gusion harusnya lebih jujur untuk menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

"Selamat makaaan~" Alucard melahap makannya dengan sumpit.

Gusion menatapnya dalam. Dia ingin bertanya apa rasanya enak, tapi dia terlalu gengsi untuk itu. Dia memperdalam tatapannya pada mulut Alucard yang sedang mengunyah.

"Enak." Kata Alucard seolah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Gusion. Dalam hatinya ia sangat menyukai sisi manis Gusion ini. Beruntung ia hanya makan sedikit di kantin tadi.

Gusion tertegun. Dia memalingkan muka. Pipinya mulai terasa panas lagi.

"Si-siapa juga yang mau dipuji?" Gusion merasakan dentuman kencang di hatinya. Dia berharap semoga Alucard tidak menyadari itu.

"Matamu mengatakan segalanya," jawab Alucard dengan santai sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Sebaiknya kau habiskan makananmu sebelum jam masuk kelas." katanya lagi.

Gusion langsung tersadar dari dunianya, tidak bisa membantah Alucard. Dia kembali memakan bekalnya.

"Ah, nanti malam sebelum aku pergi aku mau mampir ke rumahmu," Alucard menatap Gusion.

"Terserah."

Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu makan siang dengan sedikit bumbu harmonis.

* * *

Gusion berbaring di kasur sambil mendengarkan lagu menggunakan _earphone_-nya. Dia menautkan kedua tangannya agar menjadi bantalan kepala. Pandangannya lurus ke langit-langit kamar. Suara lagu dari _earphone_-nya sangat keras bahkan jika ada orang di sekitarnya bisa mendengar tiap nada lagu itu.

Pikirannya melayang ke masa kecil. Kalau diingat lagi, dia dan Alucard mulai saling mengenal waktu di taman kanak-kanak. Dulu Alucard bukan tipe anak yang mudah berteman. Cukup pendiam. Dan itu menarik untuk Gusion.

Gusion menutup matanya mencoba memutar kembali ingatan itu.

_Hari itu mereka mengadakan _study tour _di kebun binatang. Para guru mengenalkan mereka hewan-hewan langka yang dilindungi secara hukum itu. Gusion sangat antusias karena ini pertama kalinya dia pergi ke kebun binatang._

_Waktu itu mereka sedang beristirahat dan berkumpul di sebuah tempat makan. Anak-anak yang lain mulai memakan bekal mereka yang disiapkan orangtuanya. Termasuk Gusion. Ibunya membuatkan Kyaraben* kesukaannya._

_Gusion mengantupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan juga meletakkan sumpit di sela-sela ibujari dan telunjuk._

_"Selamat makan~"_

_Sesaat Gusion mau melahap makanannya, matanya tertuju pada seorang anak di seberangnya. Seragamnya sama seperti Gusion tapi dia tidak mengenalnya._

_Anak itu hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Hanya ada botol minum dihadapannya. Dia duduk paling ujung di kursi panjang itu. Padahal dia dikelilingi anak-anak yang lain tapi kehadiran Alucard seperti tidak terasa._

_Gusion teringat pesan ibunya. Kita harus berbagi pada orang lain._

_Dia berpindah dari tempat ke tempat Alucard. Alucard yang sedang melamun menyadari kehadiran Gusion. Gusion membawa bekalnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak jatuh._

_"Halo," Gusion mulai menyapa dengan senyumnya yang lucu._

_Pada awalnya Alucard hanya diam. Namun ia tidak merasakan aura berbahaya dari Gusion, jadi tidak masalah._

_"Hai." balasnya dengan wajah masih tanpa ekspresi._

_"Boleh aku duduk di dekatmu?" tanya Gusion ramah. Alucard mengangguk. Dia sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya agar Gusion bisa duduk di samping._

_"Halo, namaku Gusion. Siapa namamu?" Gusion menjulurkan tangan._

_Alucard memandang tangan Gusion yang sama mungilnya seperti tangannya. Dia menjabat tangan Gusion._

_"Alucard." katanya._

_"Namamu keren! Hei Alucard, kenapa kau tidak bawa bekal?" tanya Gusion setelah jabat tangan mereka lepas. Alucard memandangnya dengan ringan._

_"Aku tidak suka." jawabnya dengan datar._

_"Kalau begitu, ayo makan bersamaku! Ibuku membuat kyaraben favoritku! Kau juga pasti akan suka!" Gusion menunjukkan bermacam-macam varian dalam kotak bekalnya. Bentuknya bekalnya menyerupai karakter-karakter lucu._

_Alucard kecil menatap Gusion yang tersenyum padanya. Lalu ia mengangguk. Sejak saat itu, Alucard selalu mengikuti Gusion kemanapun._

_Pernah suatu hari di taman bermain Alucard menangis._

_"Aku baik-baik saja, ini hanya luka kecil." Gusion menepuk-nepuk pundak temannya yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Lututnya terluka karena jatuh waktu mereka sedang bermain._

_"Ta-tapi karena aku, Gusion... hik... Gusion..." Alucard merasa bersalah. Gusion duduk di sampingnya yang sedang menangis._

_Gusion menekukan kakinya hingga lututnya dekat dengan bibirnya._

_"_Pain pain, go away~" _lalu dia meniup-niup lukanya. Alucard terdiam memperhatikan Gusion. Melihat temannya berhenti menangis Gusion langsung berkata:_

_"Itu mantra rahasia ibuku saat aku sakit. Aku bisa cepat sembuh." ujarnya._

_"Benarkah?"_

_Gusion mengangguk. Mata Alucard berkaca-kaca dan memeluk Gusion._

"Pfft!" Dia tertawa geli. Kalau diingat Alucard dulu sangat lucu. Sayang sekali pertumbuhan mereka sangat cepat.

Gusion merasakan gerakan di kasurnya. Dia mencoba membuka kelopak matanya, namun karena cahaya bola lampu kamarnya terasa silau, dia menjadi sulit untuk fokus.

Cahaya lampu berdampingan dengan siluet yang ada di depannya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga indera pengelihatannya kembali normal.

"Ha-Apa?!" begitu kagetnya dia saat melihat Alucard berada di atasnya yang sedang berbaring.

BRUK!

Gusion langsung membanting Alucard ke lantai dan membuatnya meringis sakit.

"Setidaknya ketuk kamar orang sebelum masuk!" Gusion melepas _earphone_ dengan kasar lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Sudah. Tapi kau tidak dengar, jadi aku langsung masuk," Alucard bangkit dari jatuhnya sambil mengelus bokongnya yang sakit.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba datang?!" tanya Gusion yang terdengar kesal.

"Hah? Aku sudah bilang padamu di sekolah." Alucard menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran.

"Maksudku-Aaagh! Lupakan!" Gusion memijit dahinya. Kenapa Alucard? Kenapa kau membuat Gusion kesal terus menerus? Kenapa?

"Ehem... baiklah. Begini. Tumben kau datang ke rumahku?" Gusion berusaha menjadikan suasana menjadi sehat. Alucard memang menyebalkan, tapi dia tidak membencinya kan.

"Apa salah kalau aku datang?" Alucard, Si Bodoh. Tanpa sedikitpun merasa peka ia hampir mengacaukan suasana kalau Gusion tidak bisa lebih sabar lagi.

Ia duduk di lantai dan bersandar di kasur. Sedangkan Gusion duduk dikasurnya sambil memeluk bantal tersayangnya. Mereka telihat sangat romantis.

"Bukan... biasanya kau lebih sering keluar dengan teman-temanmu atau pacarmu? Tiba-tiba kau datang, aku penasaran kenapa," Gusion bertarung pada dirinya sendiri untuk bersikap tenang.

'_Awas kalau kau coba menghancurkan suasana lagi.'_ Batinnya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak punya waktu berdua. Itu membuatku rindu pada masa-masa kita yang dulu. Aku berpikir... apa kita bisa seperti dulu lagi?" Alucard tersenyum hambar, pandangannya lurus ke arah lain.

Gusion meremas bantalnya dan sedikit membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

'_Itu semua salahmu.'_ hatinya berucap.

"Tunggu disini, aku ambilkan minum. Kau mau minum apa?" Gusion beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Tidak usah, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi." Alucard langsung menahan tangannya.

Gusion terhenyak.

'_Kau baru datang dan bilang rindu waktu kita bersama, tapi kau sudah bilang mau pergi lagi? Hah, apa-apaan?!' _Gusion menggigit bibirnya.

"Oke." dia menghempaskan tangan Alucard dan kembali duduk di kasurnya.

Suasana kembali canggung. Gusion terdiam beberapa saat. Dia tidak punya apa-apa untuk dikatakan pada Alucard. Berbeda dari Alucard yang punya banyak hal untuk dikatakan, namun ia memilih untuk menahan semuanya.

"Baiklah, aku rasa sudah waktunya pergi." Alucard berdiri dan memandang Gusion sejenak. Gusion memalingkan wajahnya dan diam. Alucard tersenyum.

Dengan langkah pelan ia membuka pintu kamar Gusion dan menutupnya perlahan. Alucard berdiam diri di pintu berharap Gusion akan mengejar dan meneriakan namanya. Sayangnya, itu tidak terjadi.

Dari dalam kamar Gusion bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Alucard yang semakin menjauh. Dia tidak tau harus bagaimana. Bukannya semua ini terlalu rumit untuk sebuah pertemanan? Kenapa dia tidak bisa bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja?

Gusion meremas dadanya. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menerobos masuk ke hatinya. Sakit, tapi dia juga bingung. Kenapa perasaan ini selalu datang saat Alucard tidak di sisinya?

"Sial." umpatnya.

* * *

Tok, tok! Tok, tok!

"Nggh..." suara ketukan di pintunya membangunkan Gusion dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Gusion membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa-" perkataannya langsung terputus dan kesadarannya penuh seutuhnya. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat Alucard kembali datang ke rumahnya dengan keadaan basah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Maaf aku mengganggumu tidur-" Alucard tidak bisa menyambung kalimatnya lagi karena Gusion langsung menarik tubuhnya ke dalam.

Gusion mengambil handuk bersih miliknya dan memberikan pada Alucard.

"Mandilah. Aku siapkan bajumu dulu," Gusion mendorongnya kamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi, Alucard berdiri di bawah _shower. _Ingatannya terus mengulang kejadian yang barusan. Sudah lama sekali tidak melihat Gusion yang mengkhawatirkannya. Jujur, dia bahagia. Cukup lama dia tersiksa menutupi perasaan itu.

Alucard teringat sesuatu.

"Mungkin... dengan cara itu?"

Gusion menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar pintu kamar mandinya terbuka. Dia tertegun melihat pemandangan yang di hadapannnya.

Handuk melingkar di pinggang Alucard dan menutupi sampai ke lututnya. Rambut pirangnya masih meneteskan air. Dan juga air-air yang belum kering di badannya membuat sungai-sungai kecil di tubuh atletisnya. Alucard menyising rambutnya ke belakang.

GULP!

Oh ya, benar begitu, Gusion.

"Ehm... Gusion... bajunya?" Alucard menggaruk tengkuknya. Gusion tersentak.

"Eh? Ah! Iya! I-ini!" Gusion menodongkan bajunya dan langsung mengambil langkah jauh. Dia berdiri membelakangi Alucard.

Oke, mari kita pikirkan. Ini bukan seperti pertama kali dia melihat Alucard bertelanjang dada, bahkan waktu kecil mereka sering mandi bersama. Bahkan waktu SD, SMP, dan... ah ya, mungkin sejak SMK semuanya berubah. Dia tidak menyangka puber akan mengenai Alucard sekeras itu.

'_Oh, tidak. Apa yang kupikirkan? Buang pikiran kotor itu, Gusion! Jangan terjebak!' _logika Gusion terus meraung, tapi hatinya tidak. Sebaliknya, Gusion bisa merasakan dentuman yang keras dari dadanya, bahkan sampai dia berpikir apa Alucard mendengar hatinya yang berdetak cepat?

"Gusion, kemari. Aku punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan," Alucard menepuk-nepuk kasur. Gusion entah kenapa seperti terhipnotis. Dia menghampiri Alucard dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tadi bilang kan, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan, kan?"

Gusion mengangguk.

"Itu akan ku katakan. Tapi... barusan, aku putus dengan Miya," Alucard menatap Gusion untuk melihat reaksinya.

Gusion hanya memasang wajar datar. Dia sangat terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"Tadi kami ke hotel,"

Masih diam.

"Sebelum kami melakukan itu... aku punya permintaan padanya,"

Masih diam mendengar Alucard.

"Aku ingin _anal sex_, tapi dia menolak."

Sel saraf Gusion mulai kembali berkerja. _Anal sex_? Apa? Alucard benar-benar gila!

CTAK!

Gusion berhasil mendaratkan jitakannya tepat di ubun-ubun Alucard. Alucard meringis kesakitan. Ia memandang Gusion dengan bingung, apa yang salah darinya.

"_Anal sex_ itu hal yang dibenci perempuan! Kenapa harus _anal sex_ kalau kau bisa melakukannya dengan normal, dasar bodoh!" Gusion memberikan tatapan kematian pada Alucard.

Alucard mendengus.

"Karena aku ingin," jawabnya dengan wajah polos.

Gusion menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Jadi karena kau tetap ingin anal sex, dia tetap menolak lalu dia memutuskanmu?" tanya Gusion. Alucard mengangguk.

Gusion menghela napas. Tidak tau harus sedih, marah, atau bahagia? Eh, bahagia?

"Sebenarnya, hampir semua perempuan yang kupacari memutuskanku karena aku minta _anal sex_. Aku tidak tau kenapa hasrat ini selalu menghantuiku," Alucard memegang dadanya.

"Itu karena kau _hypersex_?" Gusion menimbrungi. Alucard melirik Gusion. Sontak Gusion merasa merinding. Seperti sesuatu akan terjadi padanya.

"Kau tau Gusion.. apa yang ingin kukatakan?" Alucard mendekati Gusion merlahan, sementara Gusion menjauh.

"Kita telah berteman sejak kecil... tidak ada satupun dari dirimu yang tidak ku tau," Alucard menjelajahi tubuh Gusion dengan mata birunya yang dalam.

Gusion merasakan hawa dingin di tengkuknya. Dia terus mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari Alucard. Seumur hidup dia belum pernah melihat Alucard seliar ini. Tapi di dalam dirinya ada gejolak aneh yang tidak terdefinisikan.

"M-m-maksudmu.. apa?" mata Gusion terbelalak saat punggungnya menabrak sesuatu. Dia menoleh ke belakangnya dan ternyata sesuatu itu adalah tembok.

'_Sial... aku terkunci!'_ ratapnya dalam hati.

Alucard langsung menguncinya dengan memposisikan tangannya merapat ke tembok. Ia menyeringai. Gusion seperti lumpuh saat memandang Alucard. Matanya tepat di bibir Alucard. Bibir itu seolah menghipnotisnya untuk diam dan mematuhi tuannya.

Benak Gusion terus berteriak untuk sadar, namun apa daya, dirinya telah diambil alih oleh perasaannya sendiri. Gusion mendongak menatap mata Alucard. Biru, seperti langit yang disukainya. Semakin terhipnotis.

"Kau tau pasti apa maksudku."

Tidak ingin membuang kesempatan, Alucard langsung melumat bibir Gusion. Matanya sayu menggoda Gusion yang masih memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Alucard menjilat bibir Gusion agar dibukakan sang empu untuk menerobos ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Gusion secara sadar atau tidak dia membuka mulutnya. Alucard bersorak dalam hati. Ia pikir Gusion akan membuatnya remuk lagi kalau dia melakukan hal ini. Alucard menjulurkan lidahnya, mencari bagian empuk yang sudah lama muncul dalan fantasinya.

Alucard menautkan lidahnya pada Gusion.

"Mmmh..."

Mendengar erangan kecil Gusion, Alucard memanas. Dengan kuat ia menghisap lidah Gusion ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Gusion.

"Ahhn..." wajahnya memerah. Dia berpikir kanapa dia tidak melakukan perlawanan pada Alucard. Namun seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa dikendalikan. Rasa nikmat yang dia rasakan membuatnya lumpuh. Hatinya berkata untuk menikmati ini.

BRUK!

Alucard menghimpit Gusion ke kasur. Ciuman itu semakin liar hingga Gusion tidak tau lagi apa yang akan terjadi. Dia menutup matanya. Dia tidak pernah tau ciuman Alucard bisa memabukkan.

"Gusion, aku tau ini pertama kalinya untukmu. Tapi... maukah kau memberikannya padaku?" Alucard mengecup punggung tangan Gusion.

'_Oh, tidak, tidak, tid-'_

"Ya..." bibir Gusion bergerak sendiri. Seketika dia sadar apa yang telah diucapkannya. Alucard menyeringai.

_'Oh... tidak ..'_

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *

**A/N**: Kyaraben itu bento anak-anak yang biasanya dibentuk jadi lucu gitu.

Setelah pertimbangan akhirnya Gusion lah yang terpilih menjadi uke Alucard. Kenapa? Karena wajah imut, cocok jadi sosok tsundere. Akwkokwokwok.

Silakan kritik dan sarannnya! 


	2. On the Road

_Previous chap_:

Alucard menghimpit Gusion ke kasur. Ciuman itu semakin liar hingga Gusion tidak tau lagi apa yang akan terjadi. Dia menutup matanya. Dia tidak pernah tau ciuman Alucard bisa memabukkan.

"Gusion, aku tau ini pertama kalinya untukmu. Tapi... maukah kau memberikannya padaku?" Alucard mengecup punggung tangan Gusion.

'_Oh, tidak, tidak, tid-_'

"Ya..." bibir Gusion bergerak sendiri. Seketika dia sadar apa yang telah diucapkannya. Alucard menyeringai.

'_Oh... tidak .._'

* * *

**All Heroes in MLBB Moonton**

**Warn!**

YAOI, LEMON, OOC yang keterlaluan, BOYSXBOYS, AU, mengandung unsur-unsur Jepang biar suasana yaoi-nya ngena, hehe. /slap!

Terakhir, fic ini ditujukan untuk kaum fujoshi/danshi. Jadi kalo gak suka jangan baca, OK?

* * *

Alucard mengecup pelan bibir Gusion dengan lembut. Lalu dilepaskan, kemudian dikecup lagi, dilepas lagi. Begitu seterusnya. Ia tidak ingin terburu-buru. Terlebih lagi, ini pertama kalinya untuk Gusion.

Ia tidak ingin Gusion merekam detik-detik ini bahwa 'keperawanannya' dirampas Alucard dengan paksa dalam memorinya. Ia ingin Gusion mengingat setiap sentuhan yang diberikannya adalah cinta.

Gusion menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Dia tidak ingin melihat yang ada di depannya. Mentalnya belum siap. Jantungnya berdegup terlalu kencang hingga dia sulit mengatur napasnya.

"Uhh..." Gusion merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyapu leher jenjangnya.

Alucard meraba setiap inci tengkuk Gusion dengan lidahnya dari atas ke bawah dan sebaliknya secara berulang. Matanya mendelik ke wajah Gusion.

Wajah Gusion merah padam. Ia merasa puas dengan reaksi Gusion. Terdengar suara desahan yang lirih dari bibir seksi itu. Yang artinya Gusion selalu merespon setiap sentuhan Alucard padanya.

Alucard Junior sudah berdiri dengan kokoh, siap untuk membawa Alucard dan Gusion pada kenikmatan yang luar bisa. Tapi tidak, tunggu. Alucard masih ingin menjelajahi tubuh Gusion yang selalu menjadi material masturbasinya itu.

Alucard mulai menghisap kecil leher Gusion, dan menjilatnya lagi. Bagian menonjol di leher yang dimiliki setiap pria juga tak luput dari sentuhannya. Alucard menghisap jakunnya.

"Ah... ngh... mmh..." Gusion menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, tapi suara itu tetap keluar.

Ini terasa memalukan, tapi dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Harus dia akui, Alucard lah yang muncul saat pertama kali dia mimpi basah. Bahkan ketika hasratnya muncul, nama Alucard yang terucap di bibirnya.

Yang mana disituasi ini dia juga menginginkannya. Hanya saja dia tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"Ahh... ahh... ahh..." Gusion tersentak tidak bisa membendung suaranya lagi saat merasakan sesuatu di dadanya.

Alucard beralih pada puting miliknya dan memilin puting itu dengan tangannya. Lidahnya masih fokus pada leher Gusion. Alucard mencubit puting Gusion dan sesekali menarik-nariknya.

"Ooh! Oohh! Berhen-Alu!" Gusion mendorong tubuh Alucard menjauh. Dia sedikit membuka matanya dan menatap Alucard.

BADUMP!

Dia menyadari wajah Alucard sama merahnya dengan dirinya. Mata Alucard sayu. Gusion bisa mendengar napas berat Alucard. Sepasang mata Gusion perlahan terbuka sempurna. Alucard menatap wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Alucard dengan lembut.

Gusion mendadak kehilangan akalnya. Bibirnya bungkam seribu bahasa. Yang terdengar di antara mereka hanya deru nafas yang saling beradu.

Alucard mengelus dahi Gusion.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan, jadi jangan khawatir," lalu ia mencium kening Gusion.

Gusion melemaskan otot-ototnya-pasrah. Alucard mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gusion. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan tatapan yang dalam. Yang pasti, bagi Gusion, kali ini terasa lebih sensual.

Alucard pelan-pelan menghampiri bibir Gusion dengan bibirnya. Saat permukaan kedua bibir itu tersentuh, Alucard sedikit demi sedikit menekan bibirnya pada bibir Gusion.

Alucard tidak menutup matanya, ia ingin memandang bulu mata Gusion yang lentik saat kedua matanya tertutup.

Ia memperdalam ciuman diantara mereka, dengan sangat hati-hati, ia memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Gusion.

Gusion tidak ingin ketinggalan. Dia menyambut lidah Alucard yang mengabsen setiap gigi miliknya. Sensasi geli dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu.

Kenyataan bahwa Alucard telah mengambil ciuman pertamanya sedikit tidak adil kalau dibanding Alucard yang sudah banyak pengalamanan.

Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, rasa senang ketika Alucard menjamahnya tidak bisa ditutupi. Dia merasa bangga telah menyimpan 'keperawanannya' untuk Alucard.

"Mmh..." Gusion sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat lidah dihisap Alucard.

Tangannya meremas ujung bantal di bawah kepalanya. Alucard terus-terus menyerangnya dengan rasa nikmat. Gusion merasa celananya semakin sempit.

Dia tau, di bawah sana, sesuatu ingin dikeluarkan dari sarangnya. Tangannya perlahan menuju ke selangkangannya, dia ingin menyentuh miliknya sendiri.

Gusion merasakan kedutan di antara selangkangannya yang membuat sedikit cairan keluar membasahi celananya.

Grab!

Alucard langsung menahan tangan Gusion ketika tangannya hampir menggapai juniornya.

"Kau hanya perlu mengatakannya padaku. Biarkan aku yang mengurusnya."

Alucard menyingkirkan tangan Gusion dari sesuatu yang telah lama diincarnya. Gantian tangannya yang ingin meremas-remas kejantanan Gusion.

Gusion tersentak, "Ahhh! Jangan-ahhh... ahh... mmh... kumohon berhenti-uuhhh..." Gusion menggenggam tangan Alucard yang meremas-remas juniornya.

Alucard langsung mengunci kedua tangan Gusion dengan satu tangan dan meletaknya di atas kepala Gusion agar keinginannya tidak terganggu.

Tubuh Gusion mengelinjang, dia menutup matanya diwaktu Alucard menggodanya dengan elusan-elusan lembut pada juniornya.

Alucard menjilat kuping Gusion dengan lidahnya yang lentur. Sudah jelas untuk Gusion, temannya ini sangat berpengalaman.

Dia agak iri saat pikiran tentang para mantan Alucard yang telah disetubuhi muncul.

Apakah mereka juga merasa senikmat ini?

Gusion kehilangan kendali. Dengan tidak sadar pinggulnya bergerak naik-turun sendiri setiap Alucard mengatur gerakan tangannya.

Alucard memiringkan wajah.

Tampang penuh kemenangan terpapar disana. Sekarang ia jadi tau, tubuh Gusion lebih jujur daripada orangnya sendiri.

Suasana semakin memanas. Suara desahan Gusion menjadi melodi dalam 'permainannya'. Alucard membuka pakaiannya dan tampaklah perutnya yang dibentuk otot rectus abdominis.

Lalu Alucard mencoba membuka pakaian Gusion.

"A-apa yang... kau lakukan-mmh!" Alucard membungkam mulut Gusion dengan ciumannya yang tiba-tiba.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan pakaian Gusion penuh paksaan, Alucard melemparkannya ke lantai. Matanya tidak berkedip ketika melihat tubuh bagian atas Gusion tersebut.

Pinggang Gusion sangat ramping untuk ukuran laki-laki. Samar-samar betuk kotak-kotak di perutnya terlihat meskipun halus.

Ia belum pernah melihat tubuh Gusion sejak mereka masuk SMA. Bahkan saat Alucard mengajaknya ke onsen atau ke sauna, Gusion selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan.

Tapi kali ini, ia akan mendapatkan _jackpot_ atas kesabarannya selama ini.

Gusion hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tidak tau ekspresi apa yang dia tunjukkan pada Alucard.

Alucard menarik tangan Gusion yang menghalangi wajahnya, lalu kembali melumat bibirnya, kali ini lebih kasar. Lidahnya meraba langit rongga mulutnya, lalu menautkan lidahnya dengan Gusion.

Ia tidak bisa sabar lagi.

'_Tubuhku terasa aneh... aku ingin ini cepat berakhir, tapi di sisi lain aku... menyukainya._' Gusion membatin di antara ciumannya dengan Alucard.

Mata Gusion terbelalak menyadari tangan Alucard sedang menerobos ke dalam celananya. Alucard akan menyadari kalau dari tadi junior miliknya terbangun dari tidurnya. Itu sama saja Gusion menunjukkan 'rasa senangnya' pada Alucard.

Dia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Gusion langsung meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Namun dia tidak bisa teriak karena Alucard memblokir bibirnya dengan ciuman.

Matanya menatap horor ke arah bawah.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Irama jantungnya semakin cepat. Alucard menyentuh bagian pribadi itu. Gusion merinding dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

'_Ah... selamat tinggal, keperjakaanku_...' ratapnya dalam hati.

Alucard menggenggam benda yang mengeras itu. Setipis raut wajah terkejut menghias wajah tampannya. Ia tidak menyangka, apa yang dirasakan Gusion saat ini sama seperti yang ia rasakan.

Alucard melepaskan ciumannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang di tangannya.

"Jangan lihat!" Gusion meraih bingkai wajah Alucard dan memaksanya untuk menatap wajahnya kembali.

'_I-imutnya_...' kata itu terucap dalam benak Alucard ketika Gusion memasang wajah memelas.

Keadaan Gusion sekarang ini benar-benar membuatnya semakin 'lapar'. Mata mereka bertemu dalam satu pandangan. Setetes airmata mengalir dari ujung mata Gusion yang runcing.

"Kumohon, jangan lihat..." isaknya pada Alucard.

Alucard menjilati bulir air mata yang mengalir dari sepasang mata favoritnya itu.

"Maaf Gusion, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah mencapai batasku," dengan gerakan perlahan Alucard mulai menggerakkan tangannya naik-turun.

"Aahh... jangan... ahhh... mmmhhh..." Gusion menggigit pergelangan tangannya sendiri untuk menahan suaranya.

Alucard menghempas tangan Gusion.

"Jangan tahan suaramu, lepaskan saja." titahnya pada Gusion, namun diabaikan olehnya.

"Mmhh... mmhh... mmmhhh... mmh..." Gusion mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat agar tetap menahan suaranya.

Alucard berdecak. Ia kesal dengan Gusion yang tetap menyembunyikan 'suara indah' itu darinya.

Gusion tidak pernah tau seberapa kuat hasratnya untuk mendengar desahan itu selama ini.

Sekelebat ide muncul dalam pikiran yang dipenuhi nafsu.

Ia merendahkan tubuhnya sebatas pinggang Gusion.

"Hiiiiyyaahh!" Gusion terbelalak dan badannya melonjak kaget ketika sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menyelimuti juniornya.

"Berhenti! Berhenti! Jangan! Uhh... hah... jangan..." tangannya menarik rambut pirang Alucard agar ia menjauh dari daerah vital itu.

SLURP! SLURP! SLURP!

Alucard menggerakkan kepalanya lebih cepat. Mengabaikan Gusion yang meronta dan memukul-mukul bahunya. Sisi-sisi mulutnya basah akibat saliva yang menempel di penis Gusion.

"Ahh... ahh.. ohh... uhhh..." Gusion hanya bisa meleguh pasrah membiarkan Alucard menghisap juniornya yang menegang.

Ah... rasanya seperti ada di awang-awang.

Alucard memijat-memijat kemaluannya sendiri dari luar celananya. Ia juga ingin Gusion melakukan hal yang sama, tapi ia tidak ingin memaksa di waktu pertama Gusion.

Alucard mengeluarkan kejantanan miliknya yang sudah sesak di dalam. Kemudian ia mengocok miliknya sendiri sambil menghisap milik Gusion.

Gusion mengintip dari sela-sela jari yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia tertegun melihat Alucard menutup matanya dan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Bibir Alucard masih pada aktifitas mengulum batang kemaluannya.

Lalu matanya berpaling pada tangan Alucard yang bergoyang. Matanya menganga histeris melihat penis Alucard yang ukuran yang tidak terbayangkan sebelumnya. Kekhawatiran muncul dalam sanubarinya.

'_Sial, itu bukan ukuran normal__._' batinnya ngeri.

Alucard membuka matanya. Ia menyadari Gusion yang melongo pada penisnya. Alucard melepaskan junior Gusion dari kulumannya dan menggantikan dengan tangannya. Ia tersenyum geli.

"Gusion mesum~" godanya.

Gusion terhenyak kaget.

"Si.. siapa... mmh... yang kau panggil mesum? Ahhh..." Gusion mendongakkan kepalanya-nikmat begitu Alucard menarik-narik ujung kulit yang biasanya menutupi kepala benda itu.

"Hehe, aku suara suaramu," Alucard menyerigai dengan tatapan intimidasi.

Tubuh Gusion bergetar. Kenikmatan yang dia rasakan di selangkangannya belum pernah dia rasakan, bahkan ketika dia melakukan oral seks sendiri.

Melihat Gusion yang sudah tidak ada pertahanan, Alucard menarik celama Gusion dengan cepat.

Gusion Junior langsung menegak sempurna. Tubuh ramping Gusion tanpa sehelai benang. Kalau ia meloncat kegirangan, Alucard takut jantungnya akan lepas.

"Ngh... ahh..." desahan Gusion terdengar ketika Alucard menghisap putingnya.

Fap, fap, fap.

Suara becek juga ikut terdengar dari bawah sana.

Gusion hanya bisa menghayati setiap pelayanan yang diberi Alucard. Jantungnya berdegup makin kencang. Nafasnya juga sudah terlalu berat.

Gusion menarik wajah Alucard hingga wajah mereka sejajar.

"Cepat selesaikan, aku tidak tahan lagi," _kau berengsek, Alucard- _katanya sambil mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kau yakin? Tapi, sebelum itu kita harus melonggarkannya," jawab Alucard dengan mimik tak berdosa.

Gusion menaikan sebelas alisnya.

"Melonggarkan? Maksudnya?" tanya Gusion yang polos.

Alucard tidak menjawab. Ia menunjukkan jari-jari tangannya ke hadapan Gusion.

Gusion langsung mengerti maksudnya.

"Apa?! Kau gi-" belum sempat lagi Gusion menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Alucard membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kuat.

Suara meringis keluar dari bibirnya begitu tubuhnya menghantam kasur dengan kasar. Lalu Alucard menarik dan meninggikan pinggulnya.

Gusion terdiam sebentar waktu tubuhnya menungging.

'_Tunggu, tunggu. Ini... Doggy style?!_' Gusion melotot ke belakang, pada Alucard.

Matanya membulat tidak berkedip ketika dia melihat Alucard menghisap jari-jarinya sendiri. Tapi, yang membuatnya merasa ngeri, saat jemari yang telah dibalut saliva itu mendekat ke anusnya.

"Alucard! Bajingan kau! Berengsek!" umpatnya.

Alucard memandang wajah Gusion yang menatapnya dengan marah. Namun, semburat merah menghias wajah manisnya.

Dasar, tidak jujur pada diri sendiri.

Alucard mengurungkan niatnya untuk melonggarkan liang itu dengan jarinya. Ia punya cara lain agar Gusion lebih jinak.

Gusion lega, karena dia belum tau apa yang direncanakan orang mesum itu. Dia menunduk lemas.

Tanpa diperhatikan Gusion, Alucard sudah mendapati anus Gusion tepat di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar-tidak, menyeringai lebih tepat. Bahkan tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali seringai mesum itu terus bermunculan di wajahnya.

Alucard menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Eh?! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Gusion terhenyak kaget kala Alucard menyapu lubangnya dengan lidah.

"Aluu... bodoh... jangan... uuhh... itu kotor..." kata Gusion lirih.

Alucard tidak menghiraukan Gusion yang memandangnya dengan mata memelas. Ia sibuk menikmati bagian yang paling dinanti-nanti.

Slurp, slurp, slurp...

Gusion hanya bisa memeluk bantalnya dengan erat diiringin desahan yang menggoda. Kalau saja dia bisa melakukan perlawanan...

... bukan.

Dia sendiri yang tidak ingin melawan.

"Aaahhh, aaah, aaaahhhhh..." desahan Gusion menguat saat Alucard menekan-nekan lubang 'perawan'nya dengan lidah. Sekali-sekali Alucard memasukkan ujung lidahnya ke anus Gusion.

Hal itu membuat Gusion semakin dibawah pengaruh Alucard.

Alucard menghentikan aktifitasnya. Gusion mengernyitkan keningnya dan bertanya-tanya kenapa Alucard tiba-tiba berhenti.

Ia memandang lubang yang dipenuhi saliva itu, setelah Alucard rasa sudah cukup basah, ia mulai memasukkan satu jari.

"Ugh! Ahh! S... sakit... Alu... sakit," Gusion meremas sprey kasurnya hingga kain itu terlepas di ujung kasur.

Rasa ngilu di belakang tubuh membuatnya merintih sakit, airmatanya kembali mengalir. Tapi Alucard tidak merespon. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu ternyata juga kehilangan kendali.

Alucard menciumi pinggul bahkan punggung Gusion. Kulit halus yang selalu menemani imajinasinya kini ada di hadapannya. Ia ingin melakukan apapun yang selalu ia bayangkan.

Akan ia pastikan, setelah ini Gusion akan selalu ada dalam genggamannya.

"Aaaakkkhhh! Alucaaard!" Gusion memekik kuat ketika dia merasakan jari Alucard bertambah memaksa masuk ke lubangnya.

Alucard memasukkan dua jari. Kemudian ia menggerakan tangannya maju-mundur.

Gusion menggigit ujung bantalnya. Sakit-sangat sakit. Sampai-sampai suaranya berubah serak akibat terisak nangis.

Ia menyentuh tiap dinding lubang itu dengan jari-jarinya. Lalu memutar-mutar jarinya dan menekan dinding anus itu hingga masuk lebih dalam. Gusion tercekat, dia teriak tanpa suara.

Alucard menyadari Gusion yang kesakitan, langsung mengeluarkan jari-jarinya. Lalu ia mengubah posisi Gusion menjadi telentang. Gusion menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Isakan tangis itu terdengar pilu. Alucard menyadari perbuatannya.

"Gusion, maaf... maaf..." katanya sambil merebut bantal itu dari dekapan Gusion.

"Ugh... huhu..." dan terlihatlah wajah Gusion yang diselimuti airmata.

Alucard semakin merasa bersalah. Ia memeluk Gusion sambil mengelus rambut coklat milik kesayangannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku... aku telah..." tenggorokannya tercekat. Bahkan ia sendiri merasa ngeri membayangkan perbuatannya.

"Hu... hu... bo-bodoh, aku bilang kan... hiks... berhenti, Alu Bodoh..." Gusion menjambak rambut Alucard dengan kuat.

"Iya, iya. Aku memang bodoh. Maaf, maaf. Jangan benci aku, kumohon," Alucard mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku memang selalu membencimu, bajingan," ujar Gusion di tengah-tengah tangisannya.

Alucard tertawa kecil.

"Ya sudah, aku tidak akan memaksamu," Alucard melepas pelukkannya. Ia ingin melihat wajah Gusion.

Ekspresi Gusion seperti anak kecil yang merengek minta jajan pada orangtua. Alucard menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Ayo, tidur." katanya sambil membaringkan tubuh mereka berdua.

"Ugh... aku tidak bisa tidur, bodoh, hiks..." Gusion membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Alucard.

"... rasanya itu sakit." katanya lagi.

Alucard menarik selimut dan menyelimuti mereka.

"Kau tau cara menghilangkan sakit dengan cepat?" tanya Alucard.

"Apa?" Gusion mendongak.

"_Pain, pain, go away~_" Alucard menepuk-nepuk punggung Gusion dengan lembut sembari meniup-niup keningnya.

Gusion terdiam saat dia menyadari Alucard masih ingat mantra yang pernah dia katakan.

Perutnya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Bahagia? Pastinya. Gusion tersenyum. Dia merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia. Disakiti secara fisik oleh orang yang paling dipercayai, tapi tidak ada rasa kecewa yang melingkup di hatinya.

Dan malam itu mereka terlelap.

* * *

Gusion terbangun dengan keadaan linglung. Tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat masih terbalut selimut. Dia menatap jam digital di atas meja sebelah kasurnya dengan nanar.

Pukul 10.15 pagi.

Sudah sangat terlambat ke sekolah. Ditambah lagi, hari ini adalah pelajaran Vexana-sensei yang terkenal cerewet dan sangat anti dengan siswa yang absen. Gusion menangis dalam hati.

"Eh, kau sudah bangun?" masuklah seorang wanita paruh baya ke kamarnya sambil membawa senampan susu dan sereal.

"Kaa-san, dimana si berengsek itu?" tanyanya pada wanita itu sesudah dia menyadari tidak ada Alucard di sekelilingnya.

"Oh, Alu-kun ada di lantai bawah. Dia sedang membantu Tou-san mengangkat koper," wanita itu meletakkan nampan di meja belajar Gusion.

"Di bawah? Koper? Lalu kenapa dia masih ada disini?" Gusion bingung pertanyaan mana yang harus dia utarakan duluan.

Wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang itu duduk di sisi kasur Gusion.

"Alu-kun bilang kau tidak enak badan, jadi tidak bisa sekolah. Aku sudah menghubungi pihak sekolah kau tidak masuk hari ini," wanita itu meletakkan tangannya di dahi Gusion, mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

"Tapi, aku baik-" Gusion terdiam ketika merasakan bagian bawahnya nyut-nyutan. Dia melirik ibunya.

Sepertinya ibunya tidak sadar kalau dia tidur telanjang dengan sesama laki-laki semalaman.

"Tapi-koper? Kalian mau kemana?" Gusion mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Kadita-san, semuanya sudah selesai!" Alucard datang tiba-tiba dengan cengirannya.

Wanita yang dipanggil Kadita itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tentu saja aku mau mengunjungi mertuaku di desa," katanya.

"Ha? Apa? Kenapa aku tidak diajak?" protes Gusion pada ibunya.

"Aku pergi selama seminggu, kau kan sibuk persiapan ujian kelulusan," Kadita melipat tangannya ke dada.

"Lagipula aku sudah minta izin pada sekolahmu kalau kalian berdua tidak bisa masuk hari ini, Alucard akan menjagamu yang sakit," Kadita melemparkan senyum pada Alucard.

'_Kaa-san, orang yang membuatku sakit itu dia! Diaaa!_' batin Gusion menjerit.

"Kaa-chan, ayo berangkat! Tou-chan sudah menunggu, lho!" dan muncullah lagi seorang gadis remaja yang rambutnya diikat dua.

"Layla! Tapi kenapa Layla ikut? Kenapa aku yang ditinggal?" Gusion bangkit duduk dan menunjuk pada Layla, adiknya.

Kadita menghampiri Layla.

"Kenapa, ya~? Aku juga berpikir kenapa~?" Kadita membuat senyum manis yang dibuat-dibuat dengan aura gelap di sekitarnya.

Gusion bisa melihat visual tsunami di belakang ibunya. Dia menelan ludah.

"Alu-kun, aku titip Gusion, ya. Menginaplah kalau kau mau. Dadah, kalian semua~" kata Kadita riang sambil menatap Gusion dengan tatapan kau-jaga-rumah.

Lalu menghilanglah dua sosok itu dari pandangan mereka.

Suasana canggung.

"Keluar kau, aku mau mandi," kata Gusion dengan ketus sambil menyibakkan selimutnya dan berdiri.

"Perlu bantuan?" Alucard menawarkan diri. Ia menebak kalau Gusion masih merasa sakit dibagian itu.

Gusion hanya melotot murka pada Alucard yang mana jawaban tawaran itu adalah TIDAK.

"Oh, ya. Kau tau, Lancelot-niisan mengajak kita ke taman hiburan dengan Odette-neesan. Kau mau ikut?" ujar Alucard dalam satu tarikan nafas sebelum Gusion melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Gusion menoleh.

Kalau dia menolak, dia merasa tidak enak pada dua orang yang sangat berjasa sejak masa kecilnya itu. Seandainya saja bukan ajakan dua orang itu.

"Ya, baiklah." jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi, bokongmu kan-"

"Agh! Jangan banyak bicara, bajingan!"

Itulah kata terakhir yang Alucard dengar sebelum Gusion membanting pintu kamar mandinya dengan keras.

* * *

Alucard memainkan HP-nya di ruang keluarga Gusion. Rumah ini sudah seperti rumah sendiri baginya. Tentu saja karena sejak kanak-kanak Gusion sering membawanya ke rumah, sama halnya dengan Alucard.

Ia membuka media sosialnya dan membaca berbagai status warga internet yang bermacam-macam.

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah _link_ artikel yang dibagikan salah satu netizen.

**FAKTA-FAKTA SIKAP TSUNDERE GEBETAN! NO. 6 BIKIN COOLDOWN-MU BUG!**

Alucard menaikkan alisnya begitu membaca judul artikel yang bahasanya susah dicerna. Dan lagi, judul macam apa itu? Ide konyol apa yang terbesit pada seorang jurnalis yang bisa-bisanya dengan percaya diri mengunggah postingan itu di situs internet?

Bayangan Gusion melesat di otaknya. Gusion seorang tsundere.

"Wah, aku panasaran juga," lalu ditekannya _link_ itu.

Tiba-tiba Alucard dibawa ke halaman baru. Logo lingkaran yang berputar dengan tulisan memuat dibawahnya berada di tengah-tengah halaman.

Kemudian tepaparlah sebuah situs warna-warni dengan hiasan lucu memenuhi satu halaman situs. Alucard mencari judul artikel yang dia cari.

**'Kalian yang sedang bingung dan mencari tau kenapa gebetan kalian aneh, mungkin alasan dibawah ini adalah jawabannya:**

**1\. Mereka takut menunjukkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya**

**2\. Tidak percaya diri dengan sifat aslinya**

**3\. Ingin dimengerti**

**4\. Pemalu**

**5\. Mereka punya hati yang tulus**

**6\. [klik selanjutnya...]'**

"Heh, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa nomor enamnya harus ke halaman baru?" Alucard menggeram.

"Tapi, aku masih penasaran," dan dipencetnya lagi link di nomor enam tersebut.

**Sedang memuat...**

Dengan sabar Alucard menunggu halaman selanjutnya. Ia melotot pada layar HP pintarnya. Namun, logo itu terus berjalan dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda halaman terbuka.

Alucard kembali ke halaman sebelumnya dan menekan lagi nomor enam. Tetap saja, hal yang sama yang lagi.

Kemudian ia kembali lagi ke halaman awal, dan mengikuti langkah sebelumnya.

Masih sama dan belum ada perubahan.

Alucard menyesal.

"Sialan, aku tertipu situs palsu," ia merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa yang ia duduki.

Dari koridor ruangan ia mendengar langkah kaki Gusion yang menuju ruangan itu.

Alucard tertegun memandang Gusion yang mengenakan _hoodie_ merahnya dipadu dengan _ripped jeans_ warna biru donker. Ia meneliti Gusion dari kepala hingga kaki.

Gusion bergidik ngeri. Jangan bilang kalau Alucard ingin memperkosanya lagi.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Gusion dengan ketus.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan wajah lugu.

Gusion tersulut api emosi.

"Kau bilang mau ke taman hiburan?!" suaranya agak meleking saat membalikan pertanyaan pada Alucard.

Alucard menoleh pada jam dinding yang tergantung di atas _buffet_ TV. Masih pukul 10.45.

"Iya, kau benar. Itu sekitar empat jam lagi, Sion," lalu Alucard mengalihkan bola mata saphire-nya ke Gusion.

'_Apa?! Si berengsek ini..._' dahi Gusion berkedut dan muncul perempatan disana.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Gusion segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak kembali ke kamarnya lalu segera mengunci pintunya agar makhluk nista itu tidak menyusup ke kamarnya.

"Tapi, mumpung kau sudah siap-siap, ayo kita pergi ke suatu tempat," kata Alucard yang langsung menghentikan langkah Gusion.

Gusion menoleh. Kedengarannya bagus juga. Sayang sekali dia sudah setampan ini hanya disimpan dalam kamar.

"Kemana?" tanya Gusion dengan nada rendah.

"Hem... ikut sajalah. Kau ikut aku ke rumah dulu, aku ingin ganti baju." Alucard mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa.

Gusion hanya menaikan bahu dan menurut.

Perjalanan ke rumah Alucard tidak begitu jauh. Hanya berbeda jalan dari rumah Gusion. Mereka berjalan santai sambil membunuh waktu. Alucard cukup diam sepanjang jalan, namun itu yang membuat Gusion gugup.

Gusion melirik sekitarnya mencari sesuatu untuk menjadi subjek pembicaraan. Matanya terpaku pada kuncing belang yang sedang mengais-ngais tong sampah.

"Melihat kucing itu aku teringat peliharaan Iri-chan," kata Gusion dengan spontan.

Alucard mengikuti arah pandangan Gusion.

"Ya, tapi yang dipelihara Irithel itu harimau bukan kucing," respon Alucard.

Keadaan mulai sunyi lagi. Gusion tidak bisa memikirkan bahan obrolan lain. Dia melirik Alucard dari sudut matanya. Tidak biasa Alucard itu diam. Biasanya Alucard selalu bising dan suka melihatnya marah.

Gusion mengalihkan pandangan pada jalan aspal. Pikirannya mulai menjauh. Apa mungkin dia telah melakukan kesalahan?

Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan tadi malam?

Jangan-jangan orang yang tersakiti sebenarnya bukan dia tapi Alucard?

Macam-macam pikiran merasuki kepalanya. Dia merasa kesal sendiri karena lidahnya tidak bisa mengutarakan apa yang dia pikirkan.

Selama perjalanan yang diisi keheningan itu. akhirnya sampailah mereka di kediaman Alucard. Rumah Alucard masih tradisional berbeda dengan Gusion yang bertema modern. Mungkin terpengaruh dengan lingkungan perumahan Alucard yang masih membudayakan rumah tradisional.

Alucard membuka pagar rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Gusion masuk duluan. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat tempat itu sejak terakhir Gusion berkunjung ke rumah Alucard tujuh bulan yang lalu.

"Aniki?" gadis kecil berambut pirang dengan _eyepatch_ di mata kanan menghampiri mereka.

Gusion mengarah pada sumber suara.

"Wah, ada Sion-nii!" lalu gadis itu berlari dan melompat memeluk Gusion.

"Ruby-chan, jangan melompat. Nanti kau jatuh," kata Alucard dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

Gadis kecil bernama Ruby itu menggembungkan pipinya dan memandang Alucard tidak suka. Gusion tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bahkan kalau dia jatuh, aku akan menangkapnya," ujar Gusion dengan wajah penuh kehangatan.

Alucard sangat menyukai ekspresi itu. Ia tidak pernah lagi mendapat kehangatan itu dari Gusion. Tapi, berada di sisi Gusion selama ini sudah cukup baginya.

Gadis itu menggenggam tangan Gusion.

"Sion-nii, ayo masuk! Aku merindukanmu! Semua juga merindukanmu!" kemudian Ruby menariknya dengan antusias.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jangan terburu-buru, aku ada disini," ucapnya yang dibalas gelak tawa bahagia dari gadis kecil itu.

Alucard menggeser pintu _shoji_ rumahnya dan mereka melepaskan alas kaki di _genkan_ sebelum masuk ke _washitsu_ rumah itu.

Gadis itu masih menarik Gusion dan membawa mereka ke ruang tengah.

"Okaa-san! Aneue! Aniki dan Sion-nii datang!" serunya dengan bahagia.

Orang-orang yang dipanggil Ruby mendatangi mereka dan merasa terkejut begitu melihat Gusion yang sudah lama tidak mereka lihat.

"Maaf mengganggu, Natalia-san dan Kimmy-nee," Gusion membungkuk hormat kepada dua orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Hoho, santai saja Sion-kun, sudah lama juga ya." Natalia, ibu Alucard, tertawa dengan telapak tangan yang berhadapan dengan bibirnya.

Wanita itu memakai _komon_ setiap harinya di rumah. Sedangkan Kimmy, kakak Alucard, hanya berpakaian kasual. Ia berdiri di samping ibunya dan hanya tersenyum simpul padanya.

"Ayo, kita duduk dulu di tempat biasa," Natalia mengarahkan tangannya pada halaman belakang rumah mereka.

Gusion mengangguk setuju.

"Ya sudah, aku siap-siap dulu." kata Alucard yang keberadaannya hampir terlupakan dan menuju kamarnya.

Sementara Kimmy menyiapkan minum untuk Gusion, mereka bertiga duduk di gazebo di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Alucard. Meskipun rumah Alucard bernuansa tradisional, sebenarnya ini sangat luas.

Susunan rumah Alucard berbentuk persegi. Sehingga semua ruang saling terhubung. Di tengah-tengah area rumah itu, ada halaman belakang yang sangat cantik.

Terdapat kolam ikan koi, gazebo, pohon bonsai, beberapa tanaman herbal, juga air mancur legendaris yaitu _shishi_ _odoshi_ ikut meramaikan halaman itu.

Mereka duduk di atas _zabuton_ dengan gaya _seiza_, atau yang kita tau duduk berlutut bertumpu dengan lutut dan betis. Di antara mereka ada sebuah meja kecil tradisonal Jepang yang disebut _chabudai_.

Ruby, sang gadis cilik, duduk di sebelah Gusion dan bergelayut manja di lengannya. Gadis cilik itu sangat mengenal Gusion, dan ia menyukainya.

Natalia memandang anak bungsunya.

"Maaf ya, Sion-kun. Sepertinya Ruby sangat merindukanmu," katanya di tengah-tengah suara alam yang berbunyi.

"Ah, tidak masalah, Natalia-san. Lagipula aku sudah lama tidak melihat Ruby, dia tumbuh dengan cepat." Gusion menggaruk-ngaruk tengkuk dan memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya.

Natalia terkikik geli.

"Aku dengar dari ibumu, kau sedang sakit, ya? Ibumu meneleponku dan berkata dia minta izin ke pihak sekolah karena Alucard akan menjagamu," Natalia menatap Gusion dengan cemas.

Gusion tersenyum paksa. Dia tidak mungkin bilang kan, kalau penyebab sakitnya adalah anaknya sendiri.

"Iya, tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak badan. Beruntung, ada Alucard. Jadi sakitku mulai berkurang," kemudian dia tertawa.

"Syukurlah. Kudengar ibumu pergi ke rumah nenekmu, ya?" tanya Natalia.

Gusion mengangguk.

Terdengar suara derap langkah dari sisi samping mereka. Natalia menoleh pada anak perempuan tertuanya yang menjadi sumber suara itu.

"Maaf, aku lama," Kimmy hadir membawa teh _ocha_, lalu dia meletakkannya di atas _chabudai_.

Kimmy membagikan gelas satu persatu dan mengisinya dengan teh hijau itu.

Dalam diam, Kimmy memperhatikan Gusion. Pupil matanya membesar saat matanya memandang wajah laki-laki yang di depannya. Pipinya bersemu merah.

Usai menuangkan teh ke tiap gelas, ia ikut duduk di _zabuton_. Natalia dan Gusion sibuk berbincang, Kimmy memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memandang Gusion lebih lama.

Hatinya seolah-olah tumbuh bunga yang mengembang, ditambah lagi jantungnya yang berderu membuat rasa itu semakin kuat.

"...mmy, kimmy," lamunan Kimmy buyar saat Natalia memanggil namanya.

"I... iya?" Kimmy buru-buru mengalihkan matanya pada Natalia sebelum Gusion menyadari Kimmy terus memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa, Kimmy?" ibunya bertanya dengan prihatin melihat anaknya melamun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Kimmy disertai senyum sumringah.

"Kimmy-nee, bagaimana kuliahmu?" Gusion bertanya dengan antusias.

Sejenak Kimmy memandang Gusion, begitu ia sadar mata Gusion tertuju padanya, ia melemparkan pengelihatannya ke arah lain.

"Hehe, baik-baik saja," Kimmy memain-mainkan ujung rambut pendeknya-gugup.

Alucard, sedari tadi menyaksikan keseruan orang-orang dari balik pintu _shoji_ kamarnya yang menghadap ke halaman belakang itu. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada kakaknya sendiri.

Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Kimmy. Kimmy yang dikenal oleh keluarganya sosok perempuan yang tomboy, percaya diri dan pemberani berubah drastis ketika di hadapan Gusion.

Tapi Alucard tidak ambil pusing. Mungkin kakaknya sedang memasuki masa _twist_ karakter. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan melangkah menuju mereka.

Semakin dekat ia pada mereka, apa yang dilihatnya semakin jelas. Ia belum pernah melihat apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Kimmy dengan wajah tersipu malu serta mata berbinar-binar sedang mencuri pandang pada Gusion yang tertawa bersama Natalia karena kelucuan Ruby.

Tubuh Alucard berhenti. Semua sel sarafnya terasa mati. Hanya ada degup jantung yang kencang dan rasa sakit yang menusuk di dadanya secara bersamaan.

Ia menyadari sesuatu.

Bahwa Kimmy menyukai Gusion.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: Hehe, maaf ya adegan lemonnya kepotong. Chap ini agak susah dibuat karena harus masukin dua unsur di dalemnya, unsur lemon dan unsur jepangnya, wkwkwkwk.

Sebenarnya chap ini mau dibuat AluSion _go all the way_ pas adegan lemonnya, tapi gak jadi karena saya mau buat Gusion itu _hard-to-get_.

Sekali lagi maaf kalo tiba ena-enanya kurang hawt, keamatiran ini sulit dihilangkan.

Silahkan kritik dan sarannya!


	3. Bad Luck Fortune

_Previous chap_:

Tubuh Alucard berhenti. Semua sel sarafnya terasa mati. Hanya ada degup jantung yang kencang dan rasa sakit yang menusuk di dadanya secara bersamaan.

Ia menyadari sesuatu.

Bahwa Kimmy menyukai Gusion.

* * *

**All Heroes in MLBB Moonton**

**Warn!**

YAOI, LEMON, OOC yang keterlaluan, BOYSXBOYS, AU, mengandung unsur-unsur Jepang biar suasana yaoi-nya ngena, hehe. /slap!

Terakhir, fic ini ditujukan untuk kaum fujoshi/danshi. Jadi kalo gak suka jangan baca, OK?

* * *

"Gusion,"

Mereka semua menoleh ketika suara rendah dan lirih itu memanggil nama pemuda dengan bola mata emerald.

"Apa?" sahut Gusion.

"Ayo," ajak Alucard. Wajahnya tersirat rasa tidak nyaman oleh suasana di antara mereka.

Gusion mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia merasa aneh dengan sikap acuh Alucard pada keluarganya, dan bahkan tidak ada sedikitpun basa-basi yang terucap dari ujung bibir surai pirang itu.

Kala Alucard menghindari kontak mata dengan mereka bertiga, Natalia hanya diam memandang anak laki-laki satu-satunya dengan wajah datar. Sebagai seorang ibu, memiliki ketegasan dalam kelembutan mereka, adalah kombinasi seimbang untuk mendisiplinkan anak. Alucard contohnya.

"Kalau boleh tau, apa ada sesuatu terjadi pada kalian berdua?" tanya Natalia yang langsung menohok Gusion.

Gusion teringat kata ibunya kalau radar kepekaan perempuan sangat kuat, sebuah kesalahan besar kalau menganggap remeh pada pikiran perempuan yang selalu didasari perasaan.

Mengerikan.

Alucard mendelik tajam pada ibunya. Ia segera sadar kalau sikapnya akan membuat ibunya mati penasaran. Mengingat ibunya selalu muncul tiba-tiba setiap ia merahasiakan sesuatu.

Ah, ia tak ingin mengingat kenangan menyeramkan itu lagi.

Jika saja di dunia ini ada kekuatan telepati, pasti mereka berdua sudah bertukar pikiran untuk menghindari situasi ini.

"_Ano_... sebenarnya aku minta Alucard menemaniku ke dokter," Gusion terpaksa berbohong.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Natalia segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada Alucard. Memastikan apakah itu benar berdasarkan raut wajah anak lajangnya.

Alucard mengangguk, menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan wajah datar.

"_Ara ara_~ kupikir kalian diam-diam bertengkar atau apa," Natalia tertawa kecil.

Gusion dan Alucard menghembuskan nafas lega dengan pelan. Misi berhasil.

"Sayang sekali, tapi apa boleh buat. Hati-hati di jalan," lalu Natalia tersenyum lembut. Gusion mengangguk.

Sesaat Gusion mau beranjak, tangannya tertahan sesuatu. Dia merendahkan pandangan, melihat Ruby sedang meremas tangannya dengan kuat.

"Sion-nii... apa kau akan datang lagi?" mata bundar Ruby mengkilap. Jelas sekali kalau pelupuk mata itu menahan rembesan airmata.

Gusion mengusap kepala Ruby.

"Apa yang kau mau kubawa nanti kalau aku datang?" seketika pertanyaan Gusion membuat Ruby tersenyum cerah.

"Aku mau _sweater_ yang sama seperti Sion-nii!" pinta Ruby.

"Baiklah, pasti kubawa." Gusion mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Ruby senang hati mengaitkan kelingking mungilnya dengan Gusion. Sebuah janji terikrar, dan harus ditepati.

Kimmy merona dalam diamnya. Ia semakin jatuh hati pada Gusion. Sedikit demi sedikit, tekatnya untuk mendapatkan hati Gusion mulai membesar.

"Kau harus jaga jarak," titah Alucard.

"Selama ini aku sudah jaga jarak darimu," tukas Gusion.

JLEB!

Sebilah pisau menancap dalam ke hati Alucard. Sakit, tapi tak berdarah.

"Bu-bukan aku maksudku," Alucard memegang dadanya, seolah darah mengucur deras dari tempat itu.

'_Ya Kami-sama, seandainya aku ini kucing, aku sudah memakai sembilan nyawaku dan ini yang terakhir._' batinnya menangis pilu.

"Jadi siapa? Bicara yang jelas!" Gusion memutar bola matanya.

Alucard bergeming. Kalau ia terus terang tentang apa yang dicemaskannya, Gusion akan menentangnya. Lagipula, siapa dia bagi Gusion?

Cuma teman.

Persis sebuah istilah yang sedang marak dikalangan muda-mudi sekarang, '_friendzone_'.

Darahpun kembali mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

* * *

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Di sebuah jalan pusat kota yang dipadati orang-orang berlalu-lalang. Gusion menikmati perjalanan mereka walaupun dia belum tau kemana mereka akan pergi. Dia menikmati setiap peristiwa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Alucard berniat membawanya ke bioskop. Ada sebuah film yang sangat dinanti-nantikan pemuda itu. Anggap saja mereka sedang kencan. Hitung-hitung untuk mengobati derita cinta tak terbalas Alucard.

Mereka berdua memilih naik kereta api ke Osaka. Kota Maizuru merupakan kota kecil dan minim fasilitas, tidak seperti kota-kota besar. Kalau di kota besar kalian banyak menemukan karyawan perusahaan, di Maizuru kalian akan melihat banyak nelayan atau para pekerja industri rumahan. Osaka juga tempat mereka akan bertemu nantinya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai di Osaka, sekitar satu jam lebih. Alucard sedikit mual karena mabuk perjalanan. Tak biasa perjalanan jauh.

Setelah kereta api itu berhenti di stasiun, mereka bergegas pergi. Berganti angkutan umum.

Perjalanan mereka disambung dengan bus kota. Alucard dan Gusion duduk bersebelahan. Gusion tipe orang suka jalan-jalan, lain halnya dengan Alucard yang setengah mati mempertahankan _image_-nya karena mabuk jalan.

Dalam 30 menit, mereka tiba di Osaka _Grand Mall_. Mereka berdiri di depan pintu kaca otomatis. Dari awal perjalanan hingga mereka sampai tujuan, Alucard masih murung. Gusion sebenarnya tidak mau ambil pusing, tapi kalau dibiarkan terus...

"Hah..." dia menghela napas berat.

'_Berpikirlah, Gusion. Anggap saja kau pelihara anak ayam. Ya, anak ayam. Apa yang disukai anak ayam?_' Gusion menyerap energi alam ke dalam raganya. Berusaha menurunkan ego setinggi angkasa.

"Alucard, apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" Gusion meraih tangannya. Mengulas senyum paksa.

Alucard terhenyak memandang tangan besarnya digenggam oleh Gusion. Pipinya bersemu merah. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan percaya diri yang telah kembali.

"Bioskop!" serunya riang.

Gusion tak keberatan kalau mereka akan menonton jenis film laga atau misteri. Pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Alucard melakukan hal yang dia suka.

Namun realita selalu tak sesuai ekspetasi, Gusion harus mencabut perkataannya tadi.

Gusion menggenggam tiket dengan tatapan kosong begitu melihat judul film yang akan mereka tonton. Memang sih, Alucard yang menanggung semua biaya jalan-jalan mereka, termasuk transportasi. Alucard melarangnya untuk mengeluarkan kompensasi.

Dan inilah akibatnya kalau terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan yang menggiurkan.

"_Harith... in Yaoiland_?" Gusion bergumam, mengeja judul film tertera di tiket.

"Yap! Aku suka aktornya!" Alucard menyeruput sodanya.

"Ugh... perasaanku tidak enak," Gusion menggerutu.

"Santai saja, ini film komedi, kok!" kemudian Alucard mengunyah popcorn dengan lahap.

"Kau bahkan tidak bertanya padaku apa yang aku inginkan. Kau memaksaku masuk ke studionya yang mana film-nya diputar sepuluh menit lagi!" Gusion menunjuk pada layar bioskop yang menampilkan macam-macam sponsor.

Alucard terlalu antusias dan tidak menyadari kalau hanya ada mereka berdua dalam studio itu.

"Aku ingin melihat kau tertawa," kalimat Alucard membekukan Gusion.

Gusion jadi salah tingkah. Dia langsung duduk tenang. Matanya menatap lurus ke layar kaca.

'_Apa ini? Hatiku tidak mau diam._' batinnya ikut gelisah.

Butuh banyak kesabaran bagi Gusion menunggu film itu diputar. Sedangkan Alucard sudah senyum-senyum sendiri sebelum film dimulai. Studio mulai ramai didatangi penonton yang sebagian besar perempuan.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Gusion sedikit lega karena tersisa 95 menit lagi waktunya bersabar hingga film-nya habis.

Film itu diawali kisah seorang pria yang akan menikah dengan gadis yang tidak dicintainya dan muncul seekor kelinci yang membawanya ke dunia lain, _Yaoiland_, melewati suatu celah di pohon.

Gusion memperhatikan pemeran utama dalam film itu, Harith. Dia mengulang perkataan Alucard dalam pikirannya kalau ia menyukai aktor ini.

Dia mulai menilai sang aktor. Mata besar. Bibir tipis. Hidung mancung. Wajah bulat. Tubuh mungil. Keimutan sempurna yang bisa membuat wanita maupun pria terpikat. Pantas saja Alucard juga menyukainya.

Gusion melirik Alucard dan aktor secara bergantian.

Perasaan tak suka muncul dalam hatinya. Lihatlah, Alucard senyam-senyum sendiri bahkan tertawa. Gusion berasumsi jika Alucard seperti itu bukan karena film-nya, tapi sang aktor.

"Kalau dia ada di hadapanmu, apa kau memperlakukannya seperti kau lakukan padaku?" kata itu muncul tiba-tiba, bahkan Gusion sendiri terkejut.

"Apa? Maaf aku tidak dengar," Alucard meletakkan tangan dikupingnya, maksudnya untuk menyuruh Gusion membisikkan ucapannya barusan.

"Lupakan." Gusion kembali fokus pada tontonan mereka.

'_Awas saja kalau film ini tidak memuaskan. Akan kutuntut kau._' gerutunya dalam hati.

* * *

"HAHAHA! Yang tadi itu lucu juga, ya!" Gusion tertawa terpingkal-pingkal usai keluar dari studio.

"Benar kan, kau akan menyukainya." Alucard menyising rambutnya dengan rasa bangga.

Gusion tersadar, tidak seharusnya dia berkata begitu.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya... hanya menghargai usahamu," katanya sembari menyilangkan tangan.

"Pembo-"

_Soneul deureo nan Freeze_

_Armor Down_

_Nananana_

_Nal chagapge naechyeodo gwaenchanha_

_Tteonal su eopseo Chained up_

_Chained up~_

Nada dering Gusion sontak membuat orang-orang di sekitar menoleh ke arahnya. Tatapan 'disini ada _fanboy_ akut' sukses membuat Gusion kikuk.

"Ah... haha... ha... maaf..." Gusion tertawa gugup dan membungkuk sebelum berlari dengan wajah merah padam.

'_Laylaaa! Akan kubalas kau!_' Gusion menggertakan gigi. Tidak salah lagi, ini ulah adiknya, sang pemuja _Oppa-Oppa_ Korea.

"Gusion! Tunggu aku! Kau mau kemana?!" Alucard berlari menyusulnya. Orang-orang memandang mereka keheranan.

"Ku ingin hilang ditelan bumi," Gusion tak menghentikan larinya.

Alucard mengerang tertahan dan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Jarak antara mereka menipis sampai Alucard meraih tangannya dan menariknya ke dada bidangnya.

"Demi Dewa Jashin, Gusion. Hah... hah... kenapa kau tidak bilang... hah... kalau kau punya... prospek yang berbeda... aku menerimamu apa adanya..." nafas Alucard tersenggal-senggal.

Kening Gusion berkedut.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya, tapi Layla! Harusnya aku tidak mempercayainya saat dia bilang meminjam HP-ku untuk tugasnya!" Gusion mendorong Alucard. Tindakannya membuat pemuda bermata biru cerah sedikit kecewa. Jarang-jarang ia bisa mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan seperti ini.

"Oke, oke. Ayo kita bicara di tempat lain," Alucard menarik tangannya.

"Lepaskan! Dasar _shotacon_!" Gusion menghempaskan tangan Alucard ke udara.

"_Shotacon_? Huh?" kebingungan yang dirasa Alucard tampak jelas dari wajahnya. Gusion menunduk menatap ubin-ubin di bawah kakinya.

Dia tak bisa mengakui kalau dia agak cemburu pada Harith, aktor itu.

Alucard merogoh saku celananya sesaat HP-nya bergetar. Ia membaca nama pemanggil sebelum mengangkat. Begitu ia tau siapa yang meneleponnya, Alucard menerima panggilan.

"_Ne_, _ne_, Alucard-kun~ kenapa lama sekali angkatnya~?" kata seseorang di seberang sana. Mata Alucard berotasi mendengar suara kemayu nan narsis yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ada masalah, Lance-niisan?" tanya Alucard dengan penekanan.

"Apa Sion-chan jadi ikut~? Kenapa dia tidak mengangkat teleponku~? Apa dia sudah membenciku sekarang~?" nada bicara Lancelot sangat khas. Sangat khas untuk memancing kesabaran orang-orang.

Tentu saja, itu bukan gaya bicara sesungguhnya.

"Gusion dia... dia... dia lupa mematikan mode _silent_ HP-nya." Alucard melirik Gusion yang meratapi nasib sejenak, "Tolong hentikan cara bicaramu itu, menyebalkan tau." katanya lagi.

Terdengar Lancelot berdehem beberapa kali sebelum melanjutkan omongannya.

"Baiklah. Begini lebih baik?" tanyanya.

"Wah, itu baru Niisan-ku!" Alucard terkekeh.

"Jadi, kalian sudah di Osaka? Aku dan Odette dalam perjalanan ke tujuan kita," Lancelot memperhatikan nyala lampu merah di rambu lalu lintas.

"Sudah, kami baru saja nonton," jawab Alucard intens.

"Mau kujemput?" kebetulan Lancelot mengendarai mobil sport miliknya. Tipikal kesultanan tujuh turunan.

"Tidak usah. Kita jumpa disana. Aku dan Gusion naik bus kota," Alucard menolak halus. Ia tak ingin melepas tanggung jawabnya sebagai lelaki sejati terhadap Gusion.

"Begitu? Baiklah. Sepertinya sudah mau lampu hijau. Kalian berhati-hatilah. Sampai jumpa disana."

"Yosh! Nii-san juga hati-hati. Sampai jumpa!" kemudian Alucard menutup panggilan.

Sementara Gusion masih termenung di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah, Gusion. Kau tidak perlu begitu. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan nada dering begitu, siapa peduli kalau kau memang _fanboy_?" Alucard berusaha menyemangati Gusion.

"Tapi, aku bukan _fanboy_, berengsek." Gusion bergumam.

"Kau tau, ada es krim alpokat di sekitar sini. Kau mau? Aku yang bayar!" Alucard mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tau Gusion sulit menolak hal-hal yang berbau traktiran.

Gusion menyipitkan matanya, menatap kekonyolan (ketulusan) pada wajah Alucard.

"Aku mau yang _tripple cone_," Gusion tak akan sungkan-sungkan kalau dia sudah ditawari. Sekali tembak, satu dua burung kena. Itu prinsipnya.

"Setuju!" Alucard mengacungkan jempol.

* * *

**.**Kalau tadi Alucard banyak diam sepanjang jalan, sekarang giliran Gusion. Rupanya luka dikhianati adiknya belum sembuh, meski Alucard telah menghiburnya dengan es krim _tripple cone_ dengan rasa bervariasi.

Gusion memangku dagunya, memandang keramaian sisi kota Osaka. Sedikit rasa kantuk dan udara sejuk dari pendingin ruangan, Gusion bersandar pada kaca kereta. Pikirannya melayang jauh.

Dia berpikir tentang kejadian semalam, betapa mudahnya dia membiarkan Alucard menyentuh tubuhnya. Untuk seorang _Cherry_ sepertinya, Gusion belum memiliki kemampuan sebanding Alucard di ranjang. Itu sebabnya dia dapat peran perempuan. Begitu pikirnya.

Tapi kalau Gusion pikir-pikir lagi, kenapa dia hanya pasrah ketika Alucard melampiaskan nafsu birahi padanya. Bukannya dia itu laki-laki? Sebagai laki-laki, harga dirinya runtuh. Disentuh sesama laki-laki bukan hal yang bisa dikenang dalam hidupnya.

Jadi, apa penyebab sebenarnya tak ada perlawanan darinya? Gusion bertanya-tanya.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu," Gusion mengalihkan pandangan ke Alucard. Wajahnya berubah serius.

"Apa itu?" Alucard membalas tatapan pujaan hatinya selembut sutra.

"Kenapa kau ingin... melakukan seks denganku? Apa perempuan tidak cukup memuaskanmu?" Gusion bertanya dengan mantap.

Alucard terhenyak. Matanya terbelalak, tapi Gusion tak menyadari itu. Dia terfokus pada jawaban yang ingin didengarnya.

Alucard memalingkan muka, memandang kursi penumpang di depannya.

"Jawabannya lebih sekedar tak cukup memuaskan," ia tak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau ia mencintai Gusion, teman dari kecilnya. Jika ia berkata terus terang, Alucard belum siap ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Gusion.

Ia masih ingin menjaga perasaan itu, sampai tiba waktunya ia mengungkapkan rasa cintanya.

"Kau harus beritahu aku alasanmu, kalau tidak aku tak mau berteman denganmu lagi." Gusion mendengus kesal, menghempaskan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin tau? Kau tidak akan menyesal?" Alucard mendekatkan wajahnya ke Gusion, sedikit berbisik ke telinganya.

"Tidak." jawab Gusion tanpa memandang Alucard.

"Baiklah, akan kujawab. Tapi, kau masih punya hutang padaku," Alucard tersenyum licik, menarik dagu Gusion agar pemuda itu menatap wajahnya.

"Hutang? Hutang apa maksudmu? Kalau kau membahas tentang semua traktiranmu, tenang saja pasti kuganti!" suasana hati Gusion makin buruk. Tak paham apa yang dimaksud Alucard.

"Aku bicara soal tadi malam," ibujari Alucard mengusap bibir Gusion yang merah merekah. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menggigit bibir itu lalu mengisapnya.

Gusion menganga. Tak menyangka Alucard menghitung yang terjadi semalam sebagai hutang yang harus dibayarnya.

"Aku tak ingat kalau aku meminjam tubuhmu," Gusion berdecih pelan.

"Tapi bukankah kau yang berkata 'iya' saat kuminta. Hm, Gusion?" Alucard meniup tengkuknya.

"Hentikan, Alucard. Kita ada di tempat umum." Gusion menjauhkan wajah Alucard darinya, jika lebih lama lagi, sesuatu di bawah sana akan terbangun dari tidur.

"Jadi kau lebih suka di tempat yang lebih pribadi, ya?" Alucard tertawa puas melihat reaksi Gusion. Ah... seandainya Gusion tau, kedutan di selangkangannya mulai terasa.

'_Aku harus cari tau alasannya. Aku tidak mau dia menggunakan tubuhku sebagai bahan pemuas nafsu._' Gusion menggeram.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tibalah mereka di Osaka _Amusement Park_.

"Hei! Alu-kun! Sion-chan! Disini!" seorang wanita cantik dengan mata sayu melambaikan tangan ke mereka.

Gusion dan Alucard mencari-cari orang yang memanggil mereka dalam keramaian. Gusion mendapati dua orang yang dikenalnya tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ah! Itu mereka! Ode-nee! Lance-nii!" Gusion menghampiri mereka, tanpa sadar dia menarik tangan Alucard.

"Sudah lama ya, Sion-chan, Alu-kun. Kalian mulai dewasa," Odette mencubit pipi mereka satu persatu, gemas.

"Ya, mereka terlihat sudah berumur 30 tahun bagiku," gurau Lancelot.

"Apa-apaan? Wajahku ini tampan dan mempesona," Alucard membuka cela antara jari telunjuk dan ibujari, meletakkan dagu di antara keduanya.

"Huh, selalu dengan candaan renyah," Gusion menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya ke atas. Alucard menahan kecewa sewaktu Gusion melepaskan tangannya.

"Sudahlah, kalian. Ayo, kita bersenang-senang. Dan juga, ada yang mau kami katakan dengan kalian!" Odette menarik tangan Alucard dan Gusion, setengah berlari membawa mereka meninggalkan Lancelot sendirian.

"Odette! Kekasihmu ada disini! Odette, teganya dirimu padaku!" dengan bayangan alunan musik ironi, Lancelot menyusul mereka dengan hati yang sedih.

Satu-satu wahana permainan mereka coba. Meski Odette orang yang sangat lembut, ia sangat menyukai _roller coaster_, wahana pemacu andrenalin. Jangan bayangkan Lancelot teriak histeris karena rambut halus kesayangannya terhembus angin dengan liar, apalagi wajahnya jadi pucat pasi diiringi airmata yang mengalir ketakutan.

Alucard maupun Gusion menikmati wahana ini. Lelaki jantan, katanya. Ya... walaupun kita sudah tau Alucard mabuk jalan. Tak usah pikirkan wajahnya membiru menahan mual.

Berikutnya mereka ke _photo box_. Antrian begitu panjang. Jika bukan karena keinginan Odette, mereka bertiga pasti sudah menyerah bertahan di barisan.

Dilanjuti dengan _Carousel Ride_, Gusion memilih duduk di atas kuda. Sejak kecil dia selalu bermimpi menjadi ksatria berkuda yang gagah. Odette duduk di belakangnya. Dari luar wahana, Lancelot dan Alucard terdiam memandang Gusion yang terbawa suasana seperti anak kecil yang polos.

Tak lupa mereka mengambil foto bersama di berbagai kesempatan. Badut rakun lucu seketika berubah jadi tumbal mereka sebagai fotografer. Sekali jepretan, dua kali, sampai puluhan kali. Lancelot selalu memuji wajah indahnya... dan juga Odette.

Hari sudah petang, langit berwarna oranye tua melapisi bumi. Gusion terperangkap duduk berhadapan dalam suasana canggung antara dia dan Alucard dalam _Ferris Wheel_. Tak sedetikpun dia bisa menatap balik Alucard yang menguncinya dengan pandangan ambigu.

Mereka berdua beda kabin dengan Lancelot dan Odette. Tentu kalian sudah tau kan, ide terkutuk siapa itu? Yap, Alucard.

"Berhenti memandangku atau kutusuk matamu," ancam Gusion, matanya tak lepas dari pantulan sinar mentari yang terbenam.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu lakukanlah, aku tak akan berpaling." Alucard mencodongkan badannya ke depan.

Gusion merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding kabin. Situasi ini juga terjadi padanya semalam.

Dadanya berdegup kencang. Berbanding balik dengan _Ferris Wheel_ yang berputar lamban.

"Ja-jangan main-main padaku, aku bukan seperti perempuan yang pernah kau tangani," Gusion menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Jelas, kau bukan perempuan." Alucard turun dari duduknya, menekuk kakinya berlutut di depan Gusion.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gusion terperanjat. Badannya menegang.

Alucard mengulurkan tangan, meraba setiap inci muka Gusion dengan segenap perasaan. Senyum lembut dan mata yang dalam menjinakkan Gusion.

"Jika kau ingin tau alasanku... aku akan mengatakannya saat aku siap. Tapi, apa kau yakin?" Alucard memperkecil jarak pandangan mereka.

"Kenapa tidak yakin? Apa itu mengenai sikapmu sekarang?" Gusion mempertahankan akal sehatnya. Tak ingin dikendalikan oleh aura Alucard yang mendominasi.

Alucard mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan Gusion, "Bisa dikatakan begitu." ucapnya.

Gusion tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kalah telak pada bibir Alucard yang mengecupnya duluan. Dia mematung. Alucard mewujudkan ambisinya, mengisap bibir bawah Gusion brutal. Lidahnya merosok beringas menggoda sang empu terlena.

Gusion menutup mata. Lagi-lagi, Alucard memenangkan kesempatan. Gusion mencengkram lengan Alucard sekuat tenaga. Tidak tau apakah itu tanda ingin dilepaskan, atau meminta lebih. Alucard yakin pilihan kedua jawabannya.

Alucard melepaskan cengkraman Gusion, menukar posisi ke lehernya tanpa melepas ciumannya. Gusion merengap kekurangan oksigen. Alucard masih tak mau lepas, malahan ia menekan dalam lidah Gusion.

"Nggh..." Gusion meleguh, dahinya mengernyit. Dia ingin berhenti, tapi nalurinya sebagai laki-laki tetap bertahan. Tangannya meremas punggung Alucard.

Alucard menjeda kecupan panasnya, Gusion merasa lega sekaligus kecewa. Seutas benang saliva menggantung diantara mereka terputus. Alucard memperhatikan Gusion tersengal-sengal.

Ia menyeka keringat bercucuran di dahi pujaan hati.

Sekiranya Gusion sudah cukup menghirup udara, ia kembali menghujami Gusion dengan ciuman ganas.

"Mmh... berhen- mmmhh..." bahkan tak memberinya kesempatan bicara.

Entah kenapa Alucard gusar sendiri, sebab tak mampu menenangkan nafsu buas dalam dirinya.

"Ahh-nnn!" Gusion tersentak saat ujung bibirnya dijepit deretan gigi Alucard.

Alucard baru merasa puas begitu darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Gusion. Ia menjilat darah Gusion yang mengalir lalu menyesapnya setakat darah itu benar-benar berhenti.

"Uwah, lama juga mereka turun. Aku sudah lapar," komentar Lancelot yang lebih dulu turun dari kabin.

"Ah, kurasa itu kabin mereka," Odette menunjuk ke kabin ungu.

Dugaan Odette benar. Muncul dua sejoli dari kabin yang ditunjuknya. Senyum lebar Odette mendadak berubah rasa heran.

"Yo, kalian lama sekali! Aku sudah lapar, ayo kita makan yakiniku!" Lancelot melaung keras.

"Ya, ya. Kami datang, kami datang." Alucard memasukkan tangan dalam kantung celananya kemudian menghampiri Lancelot dan Odette. Sekilas melongok pada Gusion yang menunduk di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

'_Got ya_.' ia membatin kegirangan.

Selagi Lancelot dan Alucard berjalan beriringan di depan sambil bicara ringan, Odette memilih untuk berdampingan dengan Gusion di belakang mereka. Gusion hanya termangu. Pikirannya tertancap pada apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Kelihatannya Alu-kun sangat menyukaimu, Sion-chan," Odette membelakangi tangan rampingnya ke pinggang.

Gusion tertegun.

"Hu-huh? Te-tentu saja, kami ini kan teman!" kegugupan Gusion tampak jelas di mata Odette.

"Hm... bukan itu maksudku," Odette mengetuk-ngetuk ujung bibirnya sendiri, memberi isyarat ke Gusion kalau ia bisa melihat luka di bibirnya sangat jelas.

Gusion terkejut. Dia lupa kalau bibirnya terluka. Segera dia menutup seluruh bibirnya dengan telapak tangan yang bergetar.

Gusion berpikir keras untuk menyanggah opini Odette. Bagaimanapun juga, luka itu belum ada saat mereka bertemu dan baru ada setelah mereka membiarkan dia berduaan dengan srigala lapar.

Gusion bimbang.

"Fufu, kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya dariku, Sion-chan. Aku mengerti," sisi pengertian Odette paling disukai banyak orang, termasuk Gusion.

"Ta-tapi... ini tak seperti kelihatannya. Dia tiba-tiba menciumku," kata Gusion dengan suara rendah.

"Hm? Kalian tidak pacaran?" Odette mengangkat alisnya, bingung.

"HAAH?" Gusion menjerit kaget bukan main pada Odette. Dia melenggokkan kepala, memastikan bahwa dua orang di depan mereka tak terusik dengan keterkejutannya. Untungnya, dua orang itu tak menyadari.

"Pacaran? Kanapa Ode-neesan berpikir begitu?" Gusion berbisik. Mencoba menepis pernyataan sepihak itu.

Odette perempuan cerdas, ia langsung paham situasi antara Alucard dan Gusion sekarang dan apa yang terjadi pada dua pemuda itu. Ia mangut-mangut sendiri.

"Errr... Ode-neesan?" Gusion jadi sangsi.

"Sion-chan, kau tidak tau? Itu artinya Alucard mencintaimu," tutur Odette memaparkan kenyataan yang belum disadari Gusion.

Gusion terkesiap. Tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Mencintaiku? Hahaha, mana mungkin, Nee-san. Kami ini laki-laki. Lagipula, dia itu pemain wanita. Masa iya, dia tertarik padaku," Gusion tetap menyangkal, kendati yang dituturkan Odette benar adanya.

"Dulu aku juga mengatakan hal yang sama sebelum Lancelot mengungkapkan perasaan padaku," Odette mengadahkan kepala, memandang langit yang mulai gelap.

Gusion menatap kakinya yang menapak di tanah.

"Neesan... bagaimanapun, kami ini sesama laki-laki," lalu matanya tertuju pada Alucard.

"Kau benar, tapi bagaimana perasaanmu padanya? Kau juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Alu-kun seenaknya tanpa alasan, kan?" Odette menoleh padanya.

Gusion terdiam meresapi kata-kata wanita lima tahun diatasnya. Kali ini dia tak menyangkal.

Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, dia juga ingin tau apa alasan itu.

Setelah taman hiburan, mereka singgah ke sebuah kedai yakiniku tak jauh dari tujuan sebelumnya.

"Pesan apa yang kalian mau, aku yang bayar." Lancelot membusungkan dada dengan angkuh. Dasar orang kaya.

Gusion beruntung hari ini, uang simpanannya tak berkurang sepeser pun.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak menyesali perkataanmu tadi, Lance-nii. Aku pesan yang mahal," Alucard membaca daftar menu yang tersedia.

"Ya, untuk hal ini aku setuju dengan Alucard," imbuh Gusion dengan semangat. Matanya meneliti harga-harga makanan.

"Hoho, tidak masalah. Karena hari ini aku akan membagikan kabar bahagia," Lancelot dan Odette saling berpandangan.

"Ah, hampir lupa. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kabar bahagia itu, Niisan?" Gusion sekilas menatap Lancelot.

"Hm... hm... pesan saja dulu makanannya," Lancelot tersenyum selebarnya hingga matanya menyipit melengkung ke atas.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka memutuskan pesanan. Seorang pelayan menulis permintaan mereka pada nota kecil ditangannya. Setelah itu, si pelayan beranjak pergi untuk menyediakan pesanan.

"Duh, aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Katakan saja apa kabar bahagia itu," Alucard berdecak tak sabar. Menatap sengit pada Lancelot yang masih enggan terus terang.

"Kita bilang saja, Lancelot. Kau membuat mereka penasaran," Odette menyentuh bahu Lancelot.

"Oke. Baiklah. Dengar baik-baik, kalian berdua. Aku dan Odette segera menikah," Lancelot mengulas seringai picik. Sengaja dibuatnya agar dua orang di depannya iri.

"Benar? Sungguh? Waaa... akhirnya kalian menikah," Gusion menautkan kedua tangannya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Uh-hum. Sungguh. Pastikan kalian semua datang, ya. Awas kalau tidak." Lancelot menyilangkan tangannya ke leher, membuat gerakan seolah-olah akan memenggal kepala mereka.

"Oke. Tapi, kapan pernikahannya?" tanya Alucard. Ia hanya butuh tanggal jadinya, itu saja.

"Dua bulan dari sekarang. Kami sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Tapi berhubung keluarga kami sibuk bisnis, kami masih berunding masalah tanggalnya," pertanyaan Alucard dijawab cepat oleh Odette.

"Semangat Neesan, Niisan. Semoga urusan kalian dipermudah." Gusion mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara.

Mereka mengobrol seru. Tak sadar, waktu berlalu dan pesanan tiba. Potongan daging mentah yang diiris tipis tertata di atas meja makan. Alucard menghidupkan panggangan. Karena haus terlalu banyak bicara, Gusion menyeruput _fruit punch_ segar yang dipesan. Sensasi dingin buah-buahan dan soda menyudahi dahaganya. Dan sedikit... pahit.

Mereka berempat makan penuh selera. Sampai-sampai tak menyisakan sepotong daging pun di atas nampan.

Namun tiba-tiba, Gusion merasa bumi berputar cepat hingga setiap objek yang dilihatnya terpisah menjadi lapisan bayangan. Kepalanya pusing tanpa dia tau sebabnya.

"Gusion, kau kenapa?" keprihatinan Alucard menimbulkan efek sakit kepala Gusion menjadi.

"Ah... Alucard, kenapa kau jadi tampan sekali?" Gusion memiringkan kepala, memandang Alucard tengah menahan nafas begitu dia puji.

'_Kendalikan dirimu, Alucard. Dia memang terlihat enak kalau dimangsa sekarang. Tapi sabar, kendalikan nafsumu. Kendalikan._' _inner_ Alucard bertapa dalam jiwanya. Sebisa mungkin ia tak jatuh dalam godaan Gusion.

Lancelot merasa ada yang tak beres. Ia meraih buku menu yang masih ada di dekat mereka guna mencari tau penyebab Gusion bertingkah aneh.

Lancelot memincingkan mata begitu menemukan apa saja yang ditelan siswa SMA itu.

"Oh, astaga..." dia terperangah tak percaya.

"Ada apa, Lancelot?" Odette dan Alucard melemparkan pandangan yang sama, penasaran.

"Si ceroboh ini benar-benar memesan sesuatu dari harganya, ya. Dia bahkan tidak tau kalau minuman yang dia teguk ada alkoholnya." Lancelot meletakkan kembali buku menu lalu memijit dahinya.

Hembusan nafas berat melesat dari ketiganya.

"Kupikir kami harus pulang sekarang, mumpung kereta api masih ada." Alucard merangkul Gusion yang mulai mengoceh hal-hal di luar semesta ini.

"Tidak, kau akan kerepotan. Lebih baik kalian bermalam disini dulu. Bukannya orangtua Gusion sedang di desa?" usul Lancelot.

"Kebetulan sekali, besok hari libur, kan. Masalah ibumu, serahkan padaku." Odette mendukung usulan Lancelot.

Alucard mempertimbangkan keputusannya. Lancelot tak salah kalau ia akan kerepotan. Ia belum pernah mengurus orang mabuk sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kami akan menginap. Neesan, tentang ibuku biar aku saja yang menghadapi." Alucard memantapkan keputusannya.

"Ya sudah, kalian kubawa ke rumahku. Ayo, kita harus cepat." mereka bangkit dari duduk dan bergegas pergi dari sana.

Lancelot mengutamakan mengantar Odette lebih dulu pulang ke rumahnya sebelum ia membawa satu orang dibawah umur sedang mabuk bersamaan dengan orang yang memanggul.

Lancelot hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kalian berdua tidur disini. Di dalam lemari itu ada beberapa setel piyama. Pakai saja jika kalian mau," Lancelot memperlihatkan isi kamar tamunya pada Alucard.

"Terimakasih, Lance-nii. Kami merepotkanmu seperti biasa," Alucard membungkuk hormat sedalam-dalamnya sampai-sampai badan Gusion ikut membungkuk.

Lancelot mengulas senyum.

"Biasa saja. Kalian sudah kuanggap adik. Nah, masuklah. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil aku, ya." Lancelot menutup pintu ketika mereka sudah di dalam.

Pintu itu tertutup rapat. Alucard tertatih-tatih membopong Gusion yang bergeming.

BRUK!

Alucard membuka matanya lebar-lebar, menatap skeptis kepada Gusion yang membanting kasar badannya ke atas kasur ukuran _king size_ itu.

"Gusion, apa yang kau lakukan?" Alucard tak sadar kalau Gusion sepenuhnya dibawah pengaruh alkohol.

Gusion menatapnya dengan sayu, dia merangkak di atas Alucard yang masih terpaku pada keadaan.

"Panas... tubuhku panas," deru nafas Gusion terpacu menyapu kulit wajah Alucard. Alucard hanya memandang wajahnya tanpa berkedip.

Setetes saliva jatuh membasahi permukaan bibir si surai pirang.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud meludahimu," Gusion menyambar bibirnya menggunakan lidah merah mudanya. Dia menjilat saliva sendiri.

Bibir Alucard mengkilap akibat tersapu lidah Gusion yang menggeliat manja. Sejurus kemudian, Gusion menghentikan perbuatannya. Mengamati kilapan bibir Alucard dibawah dagunya.

"Kau punya bibir yang bagus, Alucard... aku menyukainya," Gusion menyorong kepalanya, menabrakkan bibir mereka. Talunan nafas berat bersuara dari penciuman Gusion. Untuk pertama kali, dia tak menutup matanya.

Dia mengamati sepasang bola mata _saphire_ Alucard yang menawan. Gusion memisahkan jarak mereka, menekukkan leher memandang Alucard dengan hasrat membara.

"Alucard... lakukan sesuatu. Tubuhku panas," Gusion merengek.

Secara kontan naluri laki-laki Alucard bangkit. Ia tidak akan menahan lagi. Dalam sedetik, ia dengan mudah membalikkan posisi mereka. Gusion terbaring di antara kedua apitan tangannya.

Gusion tak sampai disitu saja, dia merengkuh Alucard kembali menciumnya. Alucard mengikuti alur permainan Gusion. Membebaskan Gusion melakukan kehendaknya malam ini.

Gusion yang biasa bergeming tatkala mereka berciuman, beralih binal. Dia menautkan lidahnya, menggigit kecil pada ujung lidah Alucard. Juga sesekali menghisap bibir surai pirang.

Gusion mencecap lisan Alucard bertubi-tubi. Tubuhnya menggeliat erotis seiring waktu, dada bidangnya naik-turun mengundang Alucard agar menggagahinya.

Alucard menaikkan ujung sweater Gusion sampai ke leher, menampakan puting kemerahan yang mungil di depannya. Ia menjulurkan lidah, membelai puting Gusion dengan ujung lidah.

"Nnghh... nnghh..." desahan tertahan Gusion menyulut kejengkelan Alucard.

"Oohh! Aahh... aahhh..." Gusion melejit hebat terjerat sensasi geli Alucard menggigit putingnya.

Gusion menghentakkan kepalanya ke segala arah, meremas tempat tidur hingga kainnya kusut.

"Mmmhh... mmhh... ahh..." erangan nikmat Gusion menjadi-jadi ketika Alucard saling menggesekkan tonjolan keras di tengah selangkangan mereka.

Ia menekan-nekan tonjolan miliknya pada Gusion. Lidahnya menggerayangi payudara datar Gusion yang menggugah birahi. Tangan Alucard mengurut dada satunya selagi ia mengulum sebelahnya.

Gusion tak tinggal diam. Dia membuka paksa baju Alucard, pastinya pemuda pirang itu sukarela untuk ditelanjangi. Alucard membuka kancing celana Gusion dan juga dirinya, menghempas jauh-jauh penghalang nikmat duniawi.

Gusion mengendus aroma tubuh Alucard dari baju bekas pakai Alucard. Kakinya terbuka lebar, mempersilakan Alucard untuk menggerayangi sekujur tubuhnya.

Alucard tidak mau tergesa-gesa. Ia membalur tengkuk Gusion dengan air liur. Rasa dingin bercampur geli membuat bulu roma Gusion berdiri.

Sepintas ia menatap Gusion yang terbawa nafsu. Mata Alucard mendelik sesuatu yang menegak sempurna di sana. Alucard tak langsung beralih pada penis Gusion yang mengeras. Pertama, ia membuat jejak saliva dari pangkal leher Gusion, turun perlahan-lahan menuju benda favoritnya.

Alucard terhenti pada pusarnya dan mengecup pela. Ia memutar-mutar lidahnya di atas perut Gusion hingga pemuda di bawahnya mengejang. Gusion yang mabuk berat mengerang tak sabar untuk dicumbu.

Tangan Alucard mengenggam kejantanan Gusion. Ia menggerakan tangannya naik-turun dengan lambat memainkan hasrat Gusion yang tak terbendung lagi. Mimik kekesalan tersirat di wajah Gusion, dia tak suka dipermainkan seperti ini.

"Mmh... mmmhh... cepat lakukan saja... mmmhh... jangan menggodaku terus..." Gusion kesulitan mengatur nafasnya. Alih-alih badannya sudah diluar kendali sang empu.

Alucard menyeringai, "Menggoda, huh... lihat siapa yang bicara."

Ujung kemaluan Gusion berada di depan matanya. Sedikit cairan _precum_ mengalir dari kejantanan Gusion, membuat Alucard makin kesetanan.

"AAAHH! Ahh! Aahhhh! Aahh!" Gusion meronta-ronta kala Alucard menghisap penisnya kuat-kuat.

Kulit yang membungkus batang penisnya ikut naik-turun mengikuti irama _blowjob _yang Alucard berikan cuma-cuma. Alucard menggerakkan kepalanya, mencecap setiap rasa asin yang keluar dari lubang penis Gusion.

"Uunnghh... ungh... uunngghh... lagi... Alu... lagi..." Gusion menjenggut helaian rambut Alucard dalam telapak tangannya. Dia mengangkat kakinya ke atas. Memperkenankan Alucard mencokot kepala penisnya yang membengkak.

Alucard melirik testis Gusion. Ia beralih pada kantung sperma yang menggantung di bawah kejantanan Gusion. Alucard menggemam bagian paling sensitif laki-laki itu. Ia mengulum buah zakar yang lentur itu dengan cekatan.

Gusion tak berdaya, rintihan legit turut andil dalam nikmat buana. Badannya bergetar dahsyat tergiring birahi. Tak cukup disitu, Alucard melintangkan pangkal paha Gusion selebar mungkin hingga tampaklah liang senggama tersembunyi di bawah buah zakar Gusion.

Alucard menjilat ujung bibirnya. Tanduk iblisnya tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya. Penisnya juga sudah menegang dari tadi.

Ia menjulurkan lidah, menyeluk ke dalam anus Gusion.

"Aaahhhh! Ahhhh! Ya... yaaa... mmhh... begitu... aahhh! Ahhh!" Gusion mendongakkan kepala, badannya membusung ke atas. Derau nikmat bagai diktum yang orisinal dalam kama sutra.

Alucard melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang sudah-sudah, namun kali ini dibubuhi gairah yang merajalela.

Gusion merasa tenggorokkannya hampir kering.

"Alu... kumohon... lakukan saja, jangan membuatku... menderita lebih lama," Gusion meraih tangan Alucard yang menahan kakiknya.

Alucard menengok wajah Gusion dibanjiri peluh disertai nafas yang terputus-putus. Mukanya semerah kepiting rebus, dan matanya memendar keinginan yang lebih.

"Baik, kalau begitu. Kau punya satu pekerjaan untukku," Alucard bangkit menukar posisi.

Ia memalang Gusion di antara pahanya dan menimpa kedua tangan Gusion dengan lutut. Gusion meringis kesakitan. Matanya tergemap pada kemaluan Alucard yang berdiri kokoh di atas mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Lakukan." Alucard mengayunkan penisnya sembari menepuk-nepuk halus ujung bibir Gusion.

Gusion yang dikuasai nafsu langsung menurut begitu diperintah Alucard. Dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan mengulum kejantanan Alucard.

Penisnya yang besar sulit untuk memadai rongga mulut Gusion. Hanya setengah dari penisnya yang bisa masuk. Gusion mencoba melakukan hal yang sama persis seperti Alucard, namun dia kerap kali melakukan kecerobohan tak sengaja.

Alucard spontan merintih sakit ketika gigi Gusion menyentuh batang kemaluannya.

"Tsk. Bukan seperti itu, akan kutunjukkan padamu," Alucard mengimpitkan kepala Gusion menggunakan tangannya dengan kasar.

Ia sedikit memajukan badannya mengambil ancang-ancang.

"HMPH-" dengan sekali hentakkan keras, penis Alucard masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam mulut Gusion.

Dengan gerakan vertikal, Alucard melakukan penetrasi di mulut Gusion. Ia menghunuskan penisnya sedalam mungkin hingga terasa seperti tembus ke kerongkongan.

Gusion menendang-nendang kasur. Matanya seakan ingin menangis, namun tertahan oleh linu di bagian dalam mulutnya, seolah-olah ingin memuntahkan semua isi perut.

"Uh... ini nikmat," Alucard tertawa keji. Ia benar-benar kehilangan akal sehat. Matanya berkilat tajam dengan seringai yang lebar.

Alucard terus memacu kecepatan ketika hampir klimaks. Ia menyergah pinggulnya energik. Semakin kejantanannya berdenyut, semakin dia menambah kecepatan.

Gusion tak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi. Nikmat tiada tara dia rasakan pada tubuhnya yang rapuh.

Splurt! Splurt! Splurt!

Alucard membenamkan juniornya dalam-dalam ketika cairan kental putih menyembur keluar, memaksa Gusion untuk menelan cairan spermanya.

"Uhuk-uhmm-huek-" Gusion tersedak meminum sperma milik Alucard.

Begitu Alucard rasa ia sudah mengeluarkan semua selnya, ia mencabut penisnya dari mulut Gusion. Gusion sontak terbatuk-batuk.

"Uh..." Gusion melenguh. Kesadarannya belum juga pulih. Malahan dia memelas menatap Alucard. Menuntut haknya.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Gusion memegang penisnya sendiri.

"Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu, kan?"

Gusion mengangguk cemberut, kesal karena nafsunya yang tak diutamakan.

"Karena aku sempat klimaks jadi... penisku kelelahan. Setidaknya kau tunjukkan padaku apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membangun gairahku," Alucard mencengkram pipi Gusion.

"Kalau kau berhasil, kita akan bercinta hingga kau puas." Alucard menambahkan.

Gusion mengangguk setuju. Dia merebahkan diri di kasur. Alucard berdiri bersandar dinding sambil melipat tangannya ke dada mengamatinya

Gusion yang terpengaruh alkohol mulai membayangan adegan masturbasi yang pernah dia lihat. Badannya bergerak sesuai naluri beringas.

Dia mulai memilin-milin putingnya. Gusion meniru bintang porno perempuan yang ada di video dewasa, melakukan onani ketika tidak ada _partner_ seks-nya.

Gusion mencubit putingnya dengan kuat, matanya terpejam menghayati setiap sentuhan dirinya. Batang penis Gusion masih kokoh berdiri. Sebelah tangan terangkat menuju mulutnya. Gusion melumat dua jari ke mulutnya, seakan-akan dia mengulum kejantanan Alucard.

Dia melumasi jarinya dengan saliva dan sperma Alucard yang menjadi satu dalam mulut Gusion. Dia menjilat jarinya, dari atas ke bawah dengan khidmat.

Setelah jari itu sangat basah, Gusion memindahkan jarinya ke selagkangannya. Digantungnyalah kakinya di udara, sementara tangannya berhenti memilin putingnya untuk membuka lubang anusnya.

Gusion merintih sewaktu dia memaksa jarinya masuk ke anus. Pelan tapi pasti, jarinya mulai muat. Gusion menjerit pelan begitu seluruh jarinya masuk.

"Mmh..." dia tau kalau rasanya tak seenak Alucard menyentuhnya. Tapi Alucard tak mau menyentuhnya jika dia melolak.

Gusion menggerakkan tangannya maju mundur. Sementara tangan yang satu lagi men-_service_ penisnya yang minta dipuasi.

"Oh.. ooohh... Alu, sentuh... sentuh aku... mmhhmm..." Gusion hanyut dalam fantasi. Bibirnya terus memanggil Alucard.

Batang penis Alucard kembali tegak. Bohong kalau ia tak bergairah memandangi Gusion dilucuti hawa nafsu. Bahkan kalau Gusion diam saja, birahinya memuncak.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Alucard menerjang Gusion. Ia membalik tubuh Gusion membelakanginya. Menarik pinggulnya ke atas berhadapan dengan selangkangannya. Dia mengelus-elus kepala penisnya pada anus Gusion.

Dan..

SLEP!

"Aaagghh! Ahhhm... hmmm... hhhmmm..." Gusion meredam rintihannya ke bantal.

Alucard menghujami Gusion dengan tusukan memabukkan dalam lubang senggamanya. Gusion membuatnya gila. Orang yang dicumbunya ini tidak tau berapa lama dia mengimpikan ini terjadi.

Sekarang mumpung ada kesempatan, ia merealisasikan mimpi basahnya setiap malam. Alucard mengulas senyum bahagia. Ia tak tau apa komentar Gusion saat dia sadar nanti. Alucard yakin ia akan babak belur setelah Gusion mengetahui ini.

Toh, tak usah pikirkan. Ia akan tanggung jawab.

"Ahhh... aaahhh... Alu... lebih cepat... lebih... dalam..." pinta Gusion.

Sesuai keinginan, Alucard menambah tempo permainannya. Ia merangkul pinggul Gusion dan menghantam sekuat-kuatnya.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

"Mmhh... yah... yah... ahh... ahh... enak

... ini enak... oohh..."

Suara decakan kulit yang bertabrakan menggelagar dalam ruangan. Alucard mencium tengkuk Gusion dari belakang memperdalam keintiman mereka.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

Serta alunan tempo cepat yang dimainkan Alucard menjadi satu dalam deru nafas berkecamuk.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

"Alu... aahh... kurasa aku... mau keluar... ooohhh..."

Alucard juga merasakan hal yang sama. Birahi yang berdesir antara dua anak manusia itu berakhir dengan klimaks-nya mereka berdua.

Alucard menyemburkan benihnya dalam anus Gusion, sedangkan Gusion menyemburkan di atas perutnya sendiri. Untung saja tidak bercecer di kasur milik tuan rumah. Bisa-bisa mereka akan dapat masalah besar kalau Lancelot tau.

Gusion dan Alucard bermandikan keringat. Mereka berusaha mengatur nafas kembali normal. Gusion tiba-tiba saja dempet ke dada bidang Alucard.

"Hm... kau harum sekali." katanya dengan mata yang tertutup.

Alucard membetulkan selimut yang membungkus mereka berdua. Rasanya kejadian ini dejà vu.

"Tidurlah. Kau akan merasa amat sangat lelah besok." ujar Alucard lalu memeluk Gusion dalam tidurnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di luar kamar, seseorang berdiri mematung di ambang pintu.

Tangan kanannya bergetar memegang knop pintu yang tak jadi dia putar begitu mendengar desahan dari dalam.

Lancelot terpaku sambil menggenggam erat dompet Gusion yang dipungutnya. Kecewa melingkup dalam sanubari.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: *keringetan* Semoga kalian gak bosan baca chap ini sampe abis. Gak sadar kalok ngetik ini chap sampe 6rb karakter, gak termasuk sama imbuhan previous chap, warning sama A/N.

Saya sampe bingung mau bikin TBC-nya dimana. Tiba-tiba rasa semangat ini menggebu-gebu berkat kalian yang udah mau sempetin ngebaca, nge-review fict saya ini. Karena kalian, penyemangat saya buat ngelanjutin cerita nista ini \\(O)/

Sankyuu~

**Silakan kritik dan sarannya!**


	4. Swan Song

_Previous chap:_

Tanpa mereka sadari, di luar kamar, seseorang berdiri mematung di ambang pintu.

Tangan kanannya bergetar memegang knop pintu yang tak jadi dia putar begitu mendengar desahan dari dalam.

Lancelot terpaku sambil menggenggam erat dompet Gusion yang dipungutnya. Kecewa melingkup dalam sanubari.

* * *

**All Heroes in MLBB (c) Moonton**

**Warn!**

YAOI, LEMON, OOC yang keterlaluan, BOYSXBOYS, AU, mengandung unsur-unsur Jepang biar suasana yaoi-nya ngena, hehe. /slap!

Terakhir, fic ini ditujukan untuk kaum fujoshi/danshi. Jadi kalo gak suka jangan baca, OK?

* * *

Lancelot tak bisa tidur sedetik pun. Hingga matahari mulai terbit. Ia duduk di kursi empuk beroda yang biasa ia gunakan mengerjakan tugas di kamar. Termenung sendiri tak habis pikir dengan segala yang didengarnya tadi malam. Bayangan diri Lancelot terpantul jendela kaca ikut serta menampilkan raut kekecewaan. Sembari memangku bingkai wajahnya, dengan tegukan anggur merah menemani ia semalam suntuk. Bukan bermaksud mencampuri urusan, Lancelot justru khawatir. Ia juga sayang Gusion dan Alucard. Seperti yang ia bilang, Lancelot menganggap mereka sudah layaknya adik sendiri.

Lancelot sempat tinggal bersama kakek saat tiga belas tahun. Lima tahun lebih tua dari Gusion. Kakek Lancelot mengenalkannya pada bocah-bocah itu. Kakeknya bilang, mereka sering datang ketika orangtua mereka tidak ada di rumah. Pada awalnya Lancelot tidak suka anak-anak, berakhir luluh oleh keluguan mereka berdua. Lancelot menidurkan mereka di waktu siang. Menyuapi mereka makan. Mandi bersama. Tidur satu _tatami_. Bagian mana yang telah ia lewatkan selama ini? Bagaimana kalau orangtua mereka segera menyadari penyimpangan orientasi seksual keduanya? Tak terbayangkan lagi. Lancelot harus ambil tindakan.

* * *

Sementara Gusion mencoba menggerakkan badan, seperti tertimpa sesuatu yang hangat dan berat. Dia membuka mata perlahan. Gusion memutar bola mata mengerjap kebingungan pada sekitarnya. Seingatnya dia sedang di kedai makan semalam, bagaimana dia bisa ada di kamar kerajaan. Tapi, kasur lembut nan nyaman seakan menyihirnya kembali terlelap. Baru saja Gusion kembali menutup mata, bulu kuduknya berdiri terhembus suara dengkuran yang menyebalkan.

Dia merasa sebuah tangan kekar melingkari pinggulnya dalam selimut. Pantas saja berat. Tunggu, selimut? Iris matanya beralih pada selimut tebal di atasnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Gusion mengangkat ujung selimut itu. Tak butuh waktu lama nyawanya terkumpul menjadi kesadaran yang haqiqi. Belum lagi sesuatu yang lembek terasa melekat di bokongnya semakin membuat kepalanya mendidih.

'_Aku diperkosa! Aku diperkosa!_'

DUAK!

Bagai dihujami gemuruh badai, Gusion menendang Alucard sekuat-kuatnya hingga terpelanting ke lantai. Alucard tidak begitu terkejut dibangunkan dengan cara ini. Ia sudah menyiapkan mental sebelumnya.

"Hei, kau memang selalu bangun dengan suasana hati yang buruk, ya." Alucard bangkit berdiri, menahan sakit luar biasa di bagian punggung. Muka Gusion memerah tak sengaja melihat sesuatu menggantung di selangkangan Alucard bergerak bebas.

"Kau! Kau berengsek! Kenapa kau lakukan ini lagi?!" urat otot Gusion timbul. Geram badannya dipermainkan pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku pasti tanggung jawab meski kau yang minta," Alucard masih bersikap santai. Ia mengambil selembar handuk yang dilipat dalam lemari.

"Aku yang minta-?" Gusion tercekat. Terasa entitas cair meleleh dari bawah sana. Tambah lagi rasa sakit menyengat di bagiang belakang. Dia tak mau mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Mau ikut mandi?" Alucard menatap Gusion tertunduk lesu. Tangannya sudah siap untuk memutar kusen pintu kamar mandi.

Gusion menggertakkan gigi. Mengambil bantal di dekatnya lalu melemparnya tepat mengenai wajah Alucard.

"PERGI SANA!"

* * *

Setelah menyiapkan sarapan pagi, Lancelot bergerak mendatangi kamar Alucard dan Gusion. Tujuannya membangunkan dua orang itu. Sesaat ia berdiri untuk mengetuk pintu, suara gaduh terdengar dari dalam. Sejenak ia terdiam menyimak kebisingan disana, rupanya yang terdengar hanya umpatan-umpatan Gusion. Tidak begitu penting. Namun kegugupannya sirna.

Tok, tok.

Suara ketukan halus mengunci mulut Gusion. Dia tau, itu pasti Lancelot. Jelas saja, hanya mereka bertiga dalam rumah itu.

"_Ohayou_, Lance-nii!" Gusion menyapa usai membuka pintu. Alucard yang berdiri agak jauh mengangguk padanya.

Lancelot menyunggingkan senyum tipis memperhatikan mereka yang mengenakan bajunya. Alucard terlihat pas memakai kaus berkerah miliknya. Sedangkan sedikit longgar di tubuh Gusion.

"Ayo, sarapan."

Mereka bertiga sarapan dengan hidangan ala-ala barat. Lancelot sejatinya keturunan Eropa, dari sang ayah. Ibunya seorang wanita Jepang tulen. _Blaster_-an istilahnya. Ayah Lancelot sering berbisnis dalam maupun luar negeri ditemani sang istri. Itulah kenapa Lancelot tinggal sendirian di rumah mewah. Ia tak kesepian selama ada Odette. Lancelot sengaja menghabiskan makanannya lebih dulu. Ia menanti Gusion dan Alucard selesai makan. Begitu piring mereka bersih, Lancelot mendapat kesempatan.

"Gusion, kau sudah siap?" tanya pada Gusion yang mengelus-elus perut.

"Hum, sudah, Nii-san!" anggukan secepat kilat menyertai jawaban Gusion. Namun sedikit aneh mendengar Lancelot melafalkan namanya lurus. Gusion merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Kalau begitu, boleh kah aku minta waktu berdua dengan Alucard sebentar?" permintaan Lancelot menyakinkan kata hati Gusion kalau dia benar.

Tanpa melihat ke arah Alucard yang memandangnya, Gusion menyetujui dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dia tidak benar-benar pergi. Gusion berbelok bersembunyi di balik tembok pembatas ruang. Dia memasang telinganya baik-baik. Semoga saja bukan tentang hal buruk.

"Aku sudah curiga pada luka di sudut bibir Gusion kemarin," Lancelot membuka pembicaraan. Matanya tajam memecah kedok Alucard, "Tidak ku kira kau yang melakukannya."

Gusion terbelalak. Ternyata memang tentang hal buruk.

"Kau bahkan menyetubuhinya tadi malam, jangan pikir aku tidak tau, Alucard. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya kau bersalah, tapi kau satu-satunya orang yang sadar di antara kalian!" - BRAK! Lancelot menggebrak meja. Bibirnya bergetar menahan emosi-kecewa bersamaan.

Gusion gemetaran. Hancurlah sudah ikatan antara mereka.

Lancelot menarik rambut ikalnya ke belakang. "Ini juga salahku tak menghentikan kalian langsung. Aku cuma bisa terdiam." matanya menjurus ke arah Alucard. Dingin.

"Hentikan kelakuanmu itu. Mempermainkannya bisa merusak segalanya. Pikirkan orangtua dan masa depan kalian! Kalian masih muda, mungkin belum paham benar membedakan yang salah," satu kalimat merajam hati, berharap orang yang dimaksud mengerti.

Sebaliknya, Alucard mengepalkan tangan. Mengangkat kepalanya konstan. Sedari tadi ia tunduk mengacuhkan lektur afeksi yang diberikan Lancelot. Alucard menolak celotehan perkara perasaannya. Netra kebiruan itu membidik lancang terhadap orang lebih tua di depannya. Lebih dingin dibanding iris _aquamarine _itu.

"Sudah siap ceramahnya?" rahang Alucard mengeras. "Asal kau tau, aku mencintainya. Apa masalahmu? Kau orang asing, tak berhak mengecamku."

Bibir Alucard bisa saja pecah detik itu juga jikalau Lancelot tak bisa membendung murka. Tapi tidak, tidak ada gunanya menggunakan kekerasan dalam hal ini. Cukuplah ia menangkupkan kuku-kukunya dalam telapak tangan daripada melukai orang. Terlebih orang itu merupakan seseorang yang dianggap keluarga. Alucard menggeser kursi dan berdiri. Badan yang sama tinggi dengan Lancelot itu melangkah serong, menjauhi surai ikal panjang dari posisi. Alucard membalikkan badan. Menyusun kata perpisahan.

"Kuharap kau tidak mengganggu kami di kemudian hari."

Tetesan darah dari tancapan kuku-kuku itu membasahi keramik putih. Seandainya mata ibarat sebilah pedang, pastilah menembus punggung lebar itu hingga ulu hati. Lancelot mengantar kepergian Alucard dengan tatapan berang.

Sadar kalau Alucard beranjak dari sana, Gusion sigap melangkah jauh ke kamar mereka. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Dua hal permasalahan yang mengganggu benaknya. Pertama, Alucard mencintainya diam-diam. Kedua, Alucard memutus jalinan persaudaraan mereka. Marah, sedih, juga kecewa beradu. Lidahnya kelu. Tidak tau harus berkata apa. Gusion pura-pura membereskan kamar begitu mendengar derap langkah kaki yang berat. Sengaja dia membuka pintu kamar supaya Alucard tidak membantingnya.

"Gusion," intonasi lemah lembut namun menuntut itu akhirnya terdengar.

"Ya?" Gusion berusaha menutupi kegugupannya sembari melipat selimut. Berat hatinya memandang iris _shappire_ yang mengamatinya dari belakang.

"Kita harus bergegas cepat. Lagipula, kita sudah banyak merepotkan Nii-san," kepura-puraan Gusion berhasil menyembunyikan kegelisahan. Alucard turut mengemas barang-barang mereka.

Tak ada sahutan lagi dari Gusion. Sekarang dia fokus mencari jalan keluar perselisihan antara Alucard dan Lancelot. Tidak akan dia biarkan benang merah itu kusut. Selagi Gusion sibuk dalam dunianya, Alucard menemukan tas berbahan kanvas di sela-sela lemari. Kebetulan ia butuh sesuatu untuk menampung baju kotor mereka. Alucard tampak ragu-ragu. Namun, tak ada pilihan lain. Tidak mungkin juga memapah baju mereka begitu saja sepanjang jalan. Ya, apa boleh buat.

Siap berkemas, Gusion hendak pamit. Tapi, Lancelot duluan muncul ke hadapan mereka.

"Ambil ini. Kemarin dompetmu jatuh di teras," Lancelot mengulurkan dompet Gusion, "Perlu ku antar ke stasiun?" ia tersenyum simpul.

Gusion menerima dompetnya kembali, lalu melirik Alucard yang membuang muka.

"Terima kasih, Lance-nii. Ah, tidak usah repot. Kami bisa sendiri, kok!" Gusion menampakkan deretan giginya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Hati-hati, ya."

"Nii-san, nanti bajunya ku kembalikan,"

Lancelot terdiam beberapa saat. "Tidak perlu. Anggap saja kenang-kenangan," matanya mengarah ke Alucard. Usai mengucapkan kata, Lancelot meninggalkan mereka.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo, pulang." Alucard menyeret Gusion yang bergeming.

Lancelot mengambil HP-nya di atas meja tugas. Membuka kontak nama menelusuri nama Odette. Ia menekan opsi memanggil. Nada panggilan tersambung berbunyi. Tinggal menunggu jawaban. Lancelot menarik napas sesaat Odette mengangkat.

"Odette, temui aku di tempat biasa."

* * *

Rok tutu Odette berkibar mengikuti gerak-gerik kakinya. Sanggulan _back style_ indahnya dihias _hairpin_ payet warna-warni sehingga memberi kesan kebangsawanan. Sedikit peluh memercik keningnya karena tergesa-gesa. Lancelot sudah menunggunya di café biasa mereka berkencan. Odette agak terlambat. Secepat mungkin matanya menuju sosok dicintainya. Odette tersenyum dari jauh lalu menghampiri Lancelot yang berwajah muram.

"Maaf, aku agak lama. Ada urusan sebentar." Odette mengambil kursi di samping Lancelot.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Lancelot bertanya dengan nada rendah.

"Hm... kau tidak memanggilku untuk sekedar makan siang, kan?" Odette menerka. Ia bisa tau dari gelagat Lancelot yang tak biasanya.

"Kau benar. Ada perkara yang mencemaskanku," mereka bertatapan. Odette menemukan kegundahan dalam mata Lancelot. Suasana berubah serius.

"Ada apa, Lancelot?" nada selembut sutra mengalun. Odette menggenggam tangan Lancelot.

"Kau tau, tadi malam... bagaimana cara menjelaskannya... semalam aku mendengar... Alucard dan Gusion mereka..."

"Mereka?"

"Iya, mereka... mereka saling... saling menyentuh."

"Saling menyentuh? Maksudmu..." Odette membuat tanda kutip menggunakan jarinya. Lancelot membenarkan. Wanita cantik layaknya puteri kerajaan itu terperangah.

"Tadi pagi, aku bicara pada Alucard tentang itu. Kau bisa bayangkan apa katanya? Dia bilang aku ini orang asing dan tak berhak mengecamnya. Orang asing, Odette! Orang asing!" Lancelot menekan kata-katanya.

Odette berpikir sebentar. Mencari jawaban yang tepat. Salah sedikit, bisa memicu ledakan emosi.

"Lancelot, dengar. Mereka sudah mulai dewasa, biarkan mereka menentukan pilihan mereka sendiri." bukannya jadi tenang, Lancelot malah makin sentimen. Matanya menyalang.

"Kau sadar apa yang kau ucapkan? Pilihan apa yang kau maksud? Pilihan yang menyesatkan? Jangan bodoh, Odette. Mereka itu laki-laki!" tanpa sadar Lancelot membentak. Hati wanita itu sedikit tergores, namun masih tetap kokoh menahan retak. Tidak ada wanita yang suka dibentak, sekalipun memang salah.

"Apa kau lupa tentang ayahmu mengasingkan dirimu ke rumah kakek karena kau menentangnya habis-habisan? Orang-orang tak harus hidup dengan mengikuti perkataan orang lain. Mereka punya jalan hidup sendiri, begitupun aku dan kau." Odette menegaskan. Tak mau kalah argumen. Sifat pengalah memang perlu untuk mempertahankan hubungan. Sekali ini, Odette mengabaikan komitmen itu.

"Aku dan mereka itu lain cerita. Dulu aku masih anak-anak, belum mengerti apa-apa. Mereka bukan anak-anak lagi, Odette! Aku bicara demi kebaikan mereka!"

"Demi kebaikan yang bagaimana?" Odette menyela, "Itu artinya kau mengatur hidup seseorang seperti yang kau mau."

Lancelot menyentak genggaman Odette. Kepalanya tambah pusing.

"Aku tak habis pikir kau berkata begitu. Kukira mengajakmu bertemu akan menenangkanku. Kau sama saja seperti Alucard. Jangan-jangan kau juga menganggapku orang asing?" sarkasme Lancelot seakan menikam. Odette mamandangnya tak percaya, belum pernah dilihatnya Lancelot seperti ini.

"Jernihkan pikiranmu, Lancelot." Odette mencoba tidak terbawa suasana. Nalarnya masih berkerja, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Kau yakin bukan kau yang harus berpikir jernih?"

Seringai Lancelot pudar seketika tepukan keras mendarat di pipinya. Sangat kuat sampai tangan ramping itu memerah dan berjejak. Odette merasakan telapaknya kebas dan berdenyut. Lancelot meraba bekas tamparan pedas di wajahnya. Keadaan semakin sunyi. Pandangan heran dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka seolah membuat lingkaran belenggu. Tak tahan lagi, Odette berlari mengakhiri perjumpaan. Ia menahan derai airmata. Mungkin Lancelot akan membatalkan pernikahan mereka dan memutus hubungan setelah ini. Jika benar terjadi, Odette menerima konsekuensinya.

* * *

Alucard lagi-lagi menahan mual. Perjalanan panjang benar-benar membunuhnya. _Roll on_ beraroma _mint_ terus diusapnya ke hidung. Gusion berpikir, mungkin berat berada berada di situasi Alucard sekarang. Selain membawa masalah sebagai oleh-oleh, ia juga harus diuji secara jasmani layak atau tidaknya ia menjalani hidup. Bahkan Dewi Fortuna pun sungkan memihak padanya. Ah, masa bodoh-andaikan pikiran itu bisa terbesit lagi dalam benak Gusion. Namun dia tidak bisa tak mau tau terhadap Alucard detik ini. Misi dan visi bertujuan mendamaikan dua orang berharga di hidupnya harus dilaksanakan. Dimulai dari Alucard.

"Alucard? Kau baik-baik saja?" Gusion menggait lengan Alucard.

"Sedikit." Alucard menghirup _roll on_-nya.

"Kau mau m-m-mampir ke rumahku?" Gusion susah payah melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Bola matanya memandang lekat-lekat pada Alucard. Mengharap reaksi kesenangan seperti biasa.

"Aku langsung pulang." jawab Alucard tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Gusion kecewa. Biasanya Alucard suka mampir ke rumahnya tanpa diminta. Mungkin itu juga yang terbaik. Alucard meliriknya lalu terkekeh. Ia mengerjai Gusion untuk melihat tanggapan si surai coklat.

"Yaaa, kalau kau ingin aku ke rumahmu seburuk itu, maka baiklah." Alucard menjepitkan jarinya ke hidung Gusion kemudian menariknya.

"Gaahh, itu sakit, berengsek!" Gusion berusaha menjauhkan hidungnya dari siksaan. Malahan Alucard mengencangkan jepitannya.

_Ting, ting, ting, ting..._

Melodi pengumuman kereta api berbunyi.

_Setelah lima belas menit, kita akan tiba di Stasiun Higashi-Maizuru. _Arrival track_ nomor XX. Pintu keluar sebelah kanan akan segera dibuka. Tolong periksa dengan saksama barang-barang Anda sebelum meninggalkan tempat. Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa kembali. _

"Ugh, akhirnya nyawaku terselamatkan..." Alucard melepas tangannya, menyandarkan badan ke kursi dengan tenang. Sementara itu Gusion mengelus-elus ujung hidungnya yang memerah. Dongkol, tentu saja.

Kurung waktu lima belas menit, kereta api listrik itu berhenti sempurna. Para penumpang dengan tertib berbaris keluar kereta. Alucard menenteng tas kanvas berisi baju kotor mereka. Tangannya satu lagi mencoba meraih tangan Gusion.

"Hentikan tanganmu atau kuremukkan." ancam Gusion. Alucard cemberut.

Hiruk-pikuk stasiun kereta api Maizuru membuat Gusion melangkah hati-hati. Sudah beberapa kali dia tersenggol orang-orang. Atau dia yang menyenggol. Entahlah. Terlalu banyak orang memadati stasiun. Gusion berjalan di depan Alucard. Sengaja dilakukannya atau dia tak akan bisa melihat jalan karena tertutup tubuh Alucard.

BRUK!

Yang namanya nasib tidak bisa diterka manusia. Sekalipun kita mencoba menghindar dari nasib buruk, bisa saja terjadi di saat itu juga. Siapa yang tau? Ambillah Gusion sebagai contoh. Dia merintih kala tulang belikatnya terbentur sesuatu. Sesuatu itu adalah orang.

"Hei, jalan itu pakai mata!" orang itu memprotes saat merasakan nyeri di tempat yang sama, namun berlawanan.

Mulut tajam Gusion jadi gatal, "Itu kau sendiri yang tidak tau cara pakai mata dengan benar!" dia melotot marah.

"Hei-"

Orang itu dan Gusion melongo bersamaan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Gusion meneliti orang di depannya. Jaket _sukajan_ hitam berbulu di pundak mengekspos kaus _v-neck_ merah mudanya bersablon '_Go Ballistic_'. Model rambut pirang _spike __mohawk_. Ditambah _choker_ hitam berduri melilit lehernya. Penampilannya jelas menggambarkan sosok _yankee_. Orang ini tampak familiar...

Lalu mereka saling menunjuk.

"Ah-kau!" seru mereka serempak.

Alucard yang mengenali orang itu sejak awal menghempas napas bosan. Oh, sial. Satu lagi pengganggu.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Gak tau kenapa pas nulis bagian Odette sama Lancelot berantem, pas banget lagi dengerin lagu Speechless - Naomi Scott. Apalagi pas tiba reff. Berasa lagi nonton drama dalam imajinasi.

Chap ini lebih pendek, ya. Perasaan kayaknya udah panjang banget. Mungkin karena saya bikinnya ngebut satu malam, dapet ide terus ngebet buat bikin. Sekarang jam 06.05 pagi. Time to sleep~ bye-byee~

**Silakan kritik dan sarannya!**


	5. A Moon Between Two Stars

_Previous chap:_

Orang itu dan Gusion melongo bersamaan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Gusion meneliti orang di depannya. Jaket sukajan hitam berbulu di pundak mengekspos kaus v-neck merah mudanya bersablon 'Go Ballistic'. Model rambut pirang spike mohawk. Ditambah choker hitam berduri melilit lehernya. Penampilannya jelas menggambarkan sosok yankee. Orang ini tampak familiar...

Lalu mereka saling menunjuk.

"Ah-kau!" seru mereka serempak.

Alucard yang mengenali orang itu sejak awal menghempas napas bosan. Oh, sial. Satu lagi pengganggu.

* * *

**All Heroes in MLBB (c) Moonton**

**Warn!**

**YAOI, LEMON, OOC yang keterlaluan, BOYSXBOYS, AU, mengandung unsur-unsur Jepang biar suasana yaoi-nya ngena, hehe. /slap!**

Terakhir, fic ini ditujukan untuk kaum fujoshi/danshi. Jadi kalo gak suka jangan baca, OK?

* * *

Kedua orang itu saling menghampiri lalu berpelukan melepas kerinduan. Bahkan mereka dua pasang kaki mereka ikut berjingkat-jingkat riang. Mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang yang menatap mereka aneh.

"Sion-chan~ lama tak jumpa. Pipimu makin besar, ya~ Onii-chan jadi gemas~ Eh, bibirmu kenapa~?" kedua pipi Gusion yang diapit tangan manusia tak disukai Alucard membuatnya naik darah. Ingin rasanya ia melempar papan digital yang tergantung di fondasi stasiun ke wajah orang itu.

"Chou-kun~ kemana saja kau ini~?" Gusion mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang Chou. Mengalihkan pembahasan mengenai insiden bibirnya. Alucard memanas, Gusion tak pernah melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Justru Gusion benci mereka bersentuhan. Cemburu, itu pasti.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bermaksud merusak reuni kalian. Tapi... bisakah kalian hentikan itu? Menjijikan!" Alucard mengibas-ngibaskan tangan sambil memasang wajah geli.

"Kau sendirian, Gusion?" Chou menatap Gusion dalam-dalam. Tak ada niatan meladeni kejengkelan Alucard.

"Tadinya sih, iya." jawaban Gusion langsung mengubah kejengkelan Alucard menjadi tak berdaya.

'Kemana sikap manisnya tadi?' bayangan diri Alucard pundung di tengah keramaian. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu sangat menyakitkan.

Gusion teringat misinya. Dia tak boleh kehilangan kendali. Membuat Alucard sakit hati dengan kata-katanya sama saja menjauhkan kesempatan. Gusion memutar badan, menarik ujung baju Alucard dan membawanya ke antara mereka.

"Tsk! Manusia aneh ini lagi!" Chou mendelik tak suka pada Alucard dari atas ke bawah.

"Keh, tidak sadar diri."

Keempat bola mata itu beradu, sampai-sampai kilatan kebencian meretas dari iris mata masing-masing. Gusion menepuk dahi, pemandangan ini sudah menjadi bagian tradisi Alucard dan Chou tiap kali bertemu. Yang dia pikir mereka berdua tidak pernah dewasa. Padahal Gusion sendiri tidak tau alasan sebenarnya di balik semua kebiasaan aneh mereka.

"Duh, kalian ini tidak berubah." Gusion menjewer kuping mereka kuat-kuat. Menghentikan perang yang telah lama berlangsung.

Chou mengernyih sakit berusaha melepaskan telinga bertindiknya dari serangan Gusion. "Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat orang mesum, Sion-chan," Chou berkata dengan manja.

Alucard menggeram lalu menendang lutut Chou. Malangnya, kelakuan tidak terpuji Alucard mendatangkan mala petaka bagi dirinya sendiri. Chou seketika hilang keseimbangan menubruk Alucard di depannya hingga terjungkal ke lantai. Suara benturan yang cukup keras mengalihkan perhatian banyak orang kepada mereka. Chou mejulurkan tangan menopang badannya. Tak sadar kalau Alucard berada di tengah-tengah himpitan. Apalagi jarak wajah mereka cukup dekat.

Seandainya, Chou kurang tangkas menghadapi situasi tak terduga, kedua orang yang saling membenci itu pasti sudah berciuman. Gusion beserta orang-orang terkesiap menatap posisi tak biasa dua orang tersebut.

Chou maupun Alucard terdiam mencerna apa yang terjadi. Selang beberapa detik adu pandang, mereka terperanjat menyadari betapa buruknya situasi mereka sekarang.

"AAAAGGHHH!"

Tak lama jeritan panik itu terdengar, disusul oleh caci maki satu sama lain.

* * *

Terik matahari menyengat kulit. Menjadikan manusia-manusia yang melintas di bawah edaran cahayanya dibanjiri keringat. Seperti mereka bertiga saat ini; Gusion, Alucard dan Chou berjalan di trotoar berbekal sebotol besar air minum yang isinya tinggal setengah. Gusion mengamati Chou yang masih betah pakai jaket dari belakang. Dia tidak berpikir rasa suka Chou terhadap jaketnya hingga menggunakannya setiap saat, namun sesuatu yang lain dari diri Chou yang mana tidak bisa dia gapai dengan pemahamannya sendiri.

"Chou," seorang wanita bertato di lengan menghampiri mereka. Chou dan Alucard sedang berdebat hebat usai insiden memalukan mereka langsung berhenti bicara memandang wanita berambut hitam dan oranye itu. Gusion sadar, ada raut tak nyaman yang tersirat di wajah Chou setelah wanita itu datang.

"Kami akan menunggu." kemudian wanita itu melesat pergi. Kimono mini-nya melambai ditiup terpaan angin. Tidak salah lagi, rumor-rumor yang selama ini dia dengar benar adanya.

Gusion berpikir, tato wanita itu dan lambang di jaket Chou punya arti tertentu. Dia juga yakin, wanita itu bukan gadis biasa-biasa saja. Gusion tak menyalahkan Chou atas jalan yang ia pilih. Keadaan terdesak sering kali membuat orang-orang tak punya pilihan lain. Begitu pun Chou.

"Chou-kun, bagaimana kabar Oji-san?" Gusion buka suara, menjeda keributan Alucard dan Chou. Alucard tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Gusion, tapi sesaat ia melihat kesedihan Gusion, ia segera tau harus berbuat apa. Diam.

Chou terus berjalan menatap ke depan. Matanya sendu, namun senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya. "Akhirnya aku bisa menepati janjiku pada Obaa-san, agar menempatkan Ojii-san di rumah sakit yang layak." Chou mengangkat dagu, matanya beralih pada kebiruan langit.

Alucard dan Gusion tau kisah hidup Chou. Sehabis Chou dilahirkan, orangtuanya tak mau mengurus dirinya. Mereka menitipkan Chou kepada kakek dan nenek di desa terpencil. Selain itu, orangtua Chou tidak pernah menemuinya lagi. Kakek dan nenek menunjukkan potret pernikahan orangtua Chou, menanggapi pertanyaan Chou kecil bagaimana rupa orangtuanya. Bertahun-tahun kemudian, Chou mendengar kabar ibunya menikah lagi dan ayahnya masuk penjara akibat kasus penyuapan. Waktu berlalu, Chou kecil menjadi dewasa. Kakek dan nenek sudah sangat tua. Suatu hari, sebelum nenek menutup usia, beliau berpesan agar Chou merawat kakek seumur hidup. Chou memegang teguh janjinya, ia berjani akan mengangkat kesulitan mereka dan merawat kakek di rumah sakit yang layak.

Sekarang, hanya ada kakek dalam hidup Chou. Chou ingin kakek cepat pulih, lalu mereka bisa kembali memancing ikan di sungai seperti dulu. Hidup damai dan tenteram. Chou pandai menyembunyikan perasaan, terbukti tak ada yang menyadari bulir-bulir airmata menetes mengaliri rahangnya.

"A... apa benar kau ikut organisasi Yakuza, Chou-kun?" Gusion gugup. Takut menyakiti perasaan Chou melalui pertanyannya. Namun, Gusion harus membuktikan sendiri kebenaran rumor-rumor yang menyebar mengenai temannya ini.

Chou berhenti berjalan. Kemudian menarik napas panjang. "Ya, itu benar." katanya.

Gusion menggigit bibir bawahnya. Meskipun dia sudah menebak jawaban Chou, tetap saja terdengar lebih menyakitkan dari bibir orang berjaket hitam itu secara langsung.

"Bagaimana kalau kau terjebak sindikat berbahaya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Polisi akan mengerjarmu!" suara parau Gusion menggetarkan hati Chou. Di depan mata Alucard, ia lihat sendiri bagaimana Chou mengecup kening orang yang menghuni seluruh hatinya.

Chou menutup matanya. Kecupan itu lembut, sangat lembut. Gusion terdiam di tempat. Dia tak berencana membanting Chou selayaknya dia lakukan pada Alucard. Gusion tidak tau kenapa, mungkin karena Chou yang melakukannya. Tidak seperti Alucard yang mampu membuat darahnya berdesir hebat setiap Alucard menyentuh dirinya.

Chou melepas ciumannya perlahan. Ia memandang Gusion yang tengah kebingungan. "Kau tidak usah cemas, Sion-chan. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Kemudian Chou mengacak-acak rambut Gusion. "Aku akan menemuimu lagi. Kita pisah disini, ya. Mereka sudah menungguku." sesudah mengucapkan pamit, Chou membelakangi mereka lalu melambaikan tangan.

Lumayan jauh dari mereka berdua, Chou meraba bibirnya. Ia mengingat sensasi mendebarkan jantungnya kala kening Gusion berhasil ia renggut kehangatannya. Akan tetapi, air muka Gusion yang tak merasakan apa-apa meredupkan api cinta Chou.

Chou menggelengkan kepala sambil terkekeh. "Sudah kuduga, tidak mungkin aku."

* * *

Sementara di Osaka.

Lancelot uring-uringan menatap lembaran foto Odette. Merasa bersalah, tapi gengsi minta maaf duluan. Beratus-ratus gambar Odette disebarkannya di atas kasur. Di atas foto-foto, sebuah kotak tisu bersarang disana. Serta gumpalan tisu bekas pakai berserakan di bawah kasur. Alunan lagu patah hati berkumandang. Membuat suasana semakin dramatis.

Di kesibukannya menangisi penyesalan, lagu sedih dari HP-nya berubah jadi nada dering panggilan video. Lancelot secepat kilat menggenggam ponselnya dan berharap nama Odette terpapar disana. Namun, begitu ia membaca nama si pemanggil, Lancelot semakin ingin menangis.

Lancelot menekan tombol hijau, lalu munculnya refleksi seorang wanita yang mirip dengannya dari layar. "Khaloh... uhuk... uhuk..."

Wanita itu ternyata adik Lancelot, Guinevere. Melihat sang kakak bermata sembab serta suara tarik-ulur hingus membuatnya sebal. "Maaf, kukira kakakku. Sepertinya aku salah orang, kalau begitu-"

"Nooo, my Lovely Princess! Kau tidak salah orang! Ugh... uhok uhok uhok!" buru-buru Lancelot memotong sebelum Guinevere memutuskan panggilan. Pucuk hidung Lancelot memerah terus-terusan digosok tisu. Mukanya menyerupai warna tomat. Penampilan Lancelot ibarat badut ulang tahun di mata Guinevere saat ini.

"Oke... baiklah jika kau memang kakakku," inikah pria yang namanya dielu-elukan banyak wanita? Sebelah alis Guinevere naik.

"Uh... Guinevere, aku dan Odette dalam masalah besar," Lancelot mengadu.

"Ya ya, ceritakan pada adikmu yang cantik ini. Aku akan mendengarkan," perempuan manis berumur 21 tahun tersebut memainkan poni rata miliknya.

Lancelot berpikir sejenak, memilah kata yang tepat. "Bagaimana menurutmu, tentang laki-laki yang menyukai sesama jenis?" nada bicaranya terdengar ragu, apakah membicarakan ini pada Guinevere adalah pilihan yang benar.

Guinevere tidak paham, apa hubungannya masalah percintaan kakaknya dengan seorang laki-laki suka sesama jenis. Lancelot patut bersyukur mempunyai adik sangat kompeten. Ide brilian menyembul dari otak pintar Guinevere.

"Seumpamanya Odette itu laki-laki, apakah kau tetap jatuh cinta padanya dipandangan pertama?" Guinevere bertanya.

Lancelot tak berkutik. Gelembung-gelembung imajinasinya membayangkan Odette versi laki-laki. Memorinya berputar kejadian masa lalu, dimana ia dan Odette bertemu karena pesta meriah yang diadakan orangtua Odette. Akankah ia tetap jatuh hati pada Odette bergaun kembang, menjadi Odette bersetelan tuxedo dan dasi kupu-kupu?

"Kau ada benarnya juga," Lancelot bergumam.

"Tentu saja, aku ini terlahir berbakat!" Guinevere mengepakan rambutnya diiringi rasa bangga.

Lancelot menyeka airmata serta lelehan hingusnya. Ia kembali bersinar bak pangeran kerajaan yang siap menjemput tuan puterinya dari istana. Meski Guinevere belum paham betul isi pikiran Lancelot, ia turut berbahagia. Hal wajar dilakukan saudara.

"Terimakasih, Guin! Kau yang terbaik! Sekarang aku harus minta maaf!" Lancelot mengepalkan tangan. Semangat berapi-api.

"Ya, ya! Harus!" Guinevere meniru gaya Lancelot.

"Bye bye, my Lovely Princess!" Lancelot menutup panggilan. Menyisakan Guinevere tatkala memandang beranda ponselnya yang menampilkan gambar sepasang laki-laki dua dimensi berpelukan mesra.

"Fufufu..."

* * *

Sampailah mereka di rumah Gusion. Gusion tak ragu-ragu memutar kenop pintunya walaupun Alucard mengikutinya di belakang. Tapi kan, dia sendiri yang mengajak Alucard datang ke rumahnya. Gusion meneguhkan hati, ini semua dilakukan demi memperbaiki hubungan mereka bertiga. Leher Alucard tetap menekuk ke bawah, dan itu sangat menyebalkan Gusion. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah, Gusion menyuruh Alucard menunggu di ruang tamu, selagi dia membawa baju kotor ke tempat cucian.

"Duduk disini dulu," Gusion mau mengambil bungkusan baju kotor dari tangan Alucard.

Sebelum Gusion menggapai benda itu, mendadak tangan Alucard menyeret Gusion dalam rengkuhan. Botol air minum jatuh terguling. Gusion akan menggerutu panjang lebar kalau Alucard melampiaskan hasrat tercelanya lagi. Sebaliknya, dia tak merasakan niatan buruk Alucard. Malahan, Gusion merasa Alucard mencoba menghapus sesuatu di dahinya menggunakan tangan.

"Ap-kau ini sedang apa, sih?!" Gusion berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

"Ssh, diamlah. Aku tidak berpikir macam-macam," Alucard mengetatkan rangkulannya. "Keningmu sedang kubersihkan."

'Jangan bilang kalau dia cemburu waktu Chou menciumku?' ingatan Gusion terhadap perasaan Alucard padanya memutar bersamaan kejadian Chou mencium keningnya.

Gusion mengizinkan Alucard melakukan kemauannya. Ia mengusap dahi Gusion berkali-kali. Dan akan berhenti apabila ia rasa sudah bersih. Gusion meninjau Alucard dari sela-sela pergelangan tangan Alucard. Roman rupawan Alucard tampak menahan kepedihan. Dia heran, mengapa Alucard mencintai dirinya, padahal banyak perempuan-perempuan menanti belas kasihnya. Tidak cuma perempuan, Alucard bisa saja menunjuk orang yang hendak ia kencani, entah laki-laki berparas cantik atau maskulin.

Bisa-bisanya seorang laki-laki biasa bermulut tajam seperti dirinya mampu mengisi hati Alucard.

Alucard menjeda kesibukannya sesaat menyadari Gusion menatapnya tanpa henti. Iris mata Alucard mengarah bekas luka di sudut bibir Gusion. Ibu jarinya mengelus pelan luka yang mulai mengering tersebut. Alucard mendekatkan wajahnya. Gusion terbawa suasana, dia menutup mata memantapkan gelora tersembunyi. Gelap menguasai pengelihatannya, namun indera perabanya reaktif pada sentuhan halus di puncak kepala.

Terkejut. Gusion membuka mata. Dia melengakan dagu ke atas. Senyum tipis terpatri pada permukaan wajah Alucard.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu, selain aku." Alucard menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Gusion.

"Kenapa...?" Gusion bertanya dengan nada rendah. Hidungnya menghirup aroma wangi rambut Alucard.

Alucard diam tak menjawab. Ketika Gusion mengacak-ngacak rambut Chou, ingatan itu terus terngiang. Perasaan cemburu dirinya tak terkira.

Alucard meletakkan tangan Gusion di kepalanya. "Bisakah kau lakukan yang tadi padaku?" ia meminta.

Gusion tak butuh penjelasan. Dia paham maksud Alucard. Napas berat Alucard berderu di leher jenjangnya mengakibatkan semburat merah di wajahnya muncul.

"Kau ini memang aneh." Gusion mulai memainkan helain rambut Alucard.

Alucard menghisap kulit leher Gusion, dicecapnya beberapa kali, lalu menggigitnya. Inilah alasan Gusion benci disentuh Alucard. Dia tak bisa mengontrol kecepatan detak jantungnya.

Akal sehat Gusion tersengat keinginannya memperbaiki hubungan Alucard dan Lancelot. Satu hentakan, dia mendorong Alucard menjauh. Saat ini bukan waktunya untuk itu. Hampir saja dia kelepasan.

"Alucard, aku mengajakmu kemari bukan demi memuaskanmu," Gusion masih dalam posisi memingit Alucard.

"Aku tau," Alucard menjawab.

Gusion memandangnya sebentar. "Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Lance-nii?"

"Tidak ada," ia menyanggah.

"Jangan bilang tidak ada! Pasti sesuatu mengenai diriku juga!" Gusion tetap memaksa.

"Aku bilang tidak ada, ya tidak ada!" suara Alucard meninggi, tapi Gusion tak akan puas sebelum mendengar apa yang ingin dia dengar.

"Astaga! Kau cuma perlu mengatakannya, walaupun aku sudah tau!"

CRASH!

Ibarat kaca pecah, Alucard memandang Gusion sinis. "Jadi kau sudah tau?" Alucard menampik tangan Gusion.

"... ya." Gusion setengah hati menjawab.

"Jadi kau tau persis perasaanku padamu, kan? Bagaimana? Bagaimana rasanya? Puas kau menertawainya?" mimik muka Alucard berubah beringas. Kakinya memotong jarak mereka berdua.

Gusion berjalan mundur sedikit demi sedikit menghindari Alucard. "Apa yang salah denganmu? Aku tidak mau melihat kau dan Lance-nii selisih paham!"

BAM!

Alucard menonjok dinding hingga terasa bergetar. Iris biru secerah langit itu mengkilap tajam. Mengintimidasi Gusion yang tersudutkan.

"Aku benci perasaanku diremehkan." kalimat pengakhir pertemuan mereka. Lalu Alucard melenggak pergi.

Gusion gemetaran. Bukan karena takut, tapi amarah. Rajaman sakit hati melengkapi kekecewaannya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: Haah. Saya gak sabar nyelesein ff ini, endingnya udah saya rencanain mateng-mateng tiap perorangan. Terutama Chou.

**Silakan kritik dan sarannya!**


End file.
